


A YouTube and Twitter Romance

by lyn_writer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Awkward Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fencing, First Aid, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Panic Attacks, Republic City, Secret Identity, Skateboarding, Social Media, Swordfighting, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Twitter, Video & Computer Games, Vlogger AU, Weapons, YouTube, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn_writer/pseuds/lyn_writer
Summary: A modern-day story of two idiots falling in love told through videos, messages, and a whole lot of Tweets.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past Sokka/Yue
Comments: 76
Kudos: 379





	1. The Gaang

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit inspired by “history has its eyes on you” (BNHA) by aloneintherain and “Shoot Ya Shot!” (ATLA) by AshidoMyBurritos, both on Ao3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way finished with planning this out, but I refuse to let this draft get deleted bc I spent so much time on it so y'all get this for now

The Gaang SUBSCRIBE

18.5M subscribers

 **HOME** | VIDEOS | PLAYLISTS | COMMUNITY | STORE | CHANNELS | ABOUT

A Quick Gaang Rundown

28M views • 2 years ago

**Uploads**

PLAYING SKRIBBLIO | DOING TIK TOK DANCES | Weekend Mischief ;P  
---|---|---  
12M views • 1 day ago | 15.9M views • 2 days ago | 14M views • 4 days ago  
  
  
**Popular Uploads**

Celebrating 10k subs!! | Toph's Intro Video | WE'RE SORRY CABBAGE MAN  
---|---|---  
30.4M views • 6 years ago | 31.9M views • 8 years ago | 48.3M views • 9 years ago  
  
* * *

The Gaang SUBSCRIBE

18.5M subscribers

HOME | VIDEOS | **PLAYLISTS** | COMMUNITY | STORE | CHANNELS | ABOUT

Created playlists

 **GAANG SHENANIGANS** VIEW FULL PLAYLIST

PLAYING SKRIBBLIO | DYING APPA'S FUR?? | RUNNING FROM THE LAW  
---|---|---  
12M views • 1 day ago | 16.7M views • 2 weeks ago | 16.2M views • 3 weeks ago  
  
**AANG'S SICC TRICCS** VIEW FULL PLAYLIST

DOING TIK TOK DANCES | SKATEBOARD STUFF | PLAYGROUND PARKOUR  
---|---|---  
15.9M views • 2 days ago | 16M views • 1 week ago | 16.8M views • 2 weeks ago  
  
**Suki's Variety Vids** VIEW FULL PLAYLIST

Weekend Mischief ;P | Sparring w/ Toph | Full Face Tutorial: Remake  
---|---|---  
14M views • 4 days ago | 16.2M views • 1 week ago | 17.1M views • 1 week ago  
  
**SOKKA THE PLAN MAN** VIEW FULL PLAYLIST

BI SOLIDARITY AYYY |  SOKKA HAS NO PLAN AGAIN | BROKE MY ANKLE?? WHOOPS  
---|---|---  
16.7M views • 4 days ago | 14.3M views • 1 week ago | 15M views • 3 weeks ago  
  
**Katara's First Aid** VIEW FULL PLAYLIST

How to Calm A Situation | Antibiotic vs. Antiseptic Cream | Don't Be Sokka aka an Idiot  
---|---|---  
14.4M views • 6 days ago | 15.3M views • 2 weeks ago | 15.5M views • 3 weeks ago  
  
**T O P H** VIEW FULL PLAYLIST

TOPH vs. SUKI | MESSING WITH PPL: PART 28 | WHY YOU SHOULDN'T FIGHT GEESE  
---|---|---  
17.5M views • 1 week ago | 17.2M views • 2 weeks ago | 17.9M views • 1 month ago  
  
**Milestone Videos** VIEW FULL PLAYLIST

17M Subscribers!! | Celebrating 10 years!! | 16M Subscribers!!  
---|---|---  
17.3M views • 5 months ago | 22M views • 9 months ago | 17.2M views • 1 year ago  
  
* * *

The Gaang SUBSCRIBE

18.5M subscribers

HOME | VIDEOS | PLAYLISTS | COMMUNITY | STORE | CHANNELS | **ABOUT**

Description

We're just a small friend group messing around! Follow us on social media, as well as our individual accounts!

Details

For business inquiries: VIEW EMAIL ADDRESS

Location: Republic City

Stats

Joined XX XX, 20XX

935,274,846 views

Links

Twitter Patreon

Instagram Tik Tok

Twitch Tumblr

* * *

 **The Gaang** ✓ Follow

@GaangTwitter

We're the Gaang on YouTube! Follow us on other platforms and on our individual accounts!

Republic City, Avatar youtube.com/c/TheGaang Joined XX XX

74 Following 15.8M Followers

* * *

 **AAAng** ✈️⬆️ ✓ Follow

@flyingbaldie

One part of the Gaang! Aviation engineer! ⭐👄⭐!

Republic City, Avatar youtube.com/c/TheGaang Joined XX XX

118 Following 14.3M Followers

* * *

 **Topher than you** ✓ Follow

@TheBlindBandit

The Blind Bandit | Part of the Gaang | 🕳️👄🕳️

Republic City, Avatar youtube.com/c/TheGaang Joined XX XX

64 Following 16.7M Followers

* * *

 **The Prettier Sibling** ✓ Follow

@KataraIsTired

I'm a part of the Gaang | Aspiring Doctor | Yes, Sokka is my brother sadly | 🔵👄🔵

Republic City, Avatar youtube.com/c/TheGaang Joined XX XX

132 Following 14M Followers

* * *

 **Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ Follow

@Sukithewarrior

Part of the Gaang ig | Instructor for Kyoshi Dojo | Freelance makeup artist | 👁️👄👁️

Republic City, Avatar youtube.com/c/TheGaang Joined XX XX

74 Following 14.9M Followers

* * *

 **The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ Follow

@BoomerangBoy 

The Plan Man of the Gaang | Unemployed spokesperson | Yes Katara's my sister why are you so surprised | 🔵👅🔵

Republic City, Avatar youtube.com/c/TheGaang Joined XX XX

195 Following 15.6M Followers

* * *

**Kyoshi Dojo**

@KyoshiDojo

Kyoshi's Dojo Official Twitter Come train with us Kids Program available Contact us at XXX-XXX-XXXX

Republic City, Avatar KyoshiDojo.com Joined XX XX

643 Following 48.3K Followers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have no concept of YouTube and how much subscribers sound like a normal amount, but you try and tell me these absolute idiots wouldn't be popular
> 
> Stream Dynamite <3


	2. The Blue Spirit, Friends, and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, at first: I'm just gonna chill with this work, you know, add a little bit every once in a while and just see where it takes me :)  
> Me now: mm yes outline and much effort. This will be Epic and you will think about this fic Constantly

The Blue Spirit SUBSCRIBE 

13.7M subscribers

 **HOME** | VIDEOS | PLAYLISTS | COMMUNITY | STORE | CHANNELS | ABOUT

Thank you for 10M subscribers

19.3M views • 9 months ago 

**Uploads**

XX/XX | Throwing Knives XX/XX | With May XX/XX  
---|---|---  
11.2M views • 3 days ago | 12.4M views • 1 week ago | 12.7M views • 2 weeks ago  
  
**Dao Swords**

XX/XX | XX/XX | XX/XX  
---|---|---  
11.2M views • 3 days ago | 12M views • 1 week ago | 14.5M views • 2 weeks ago  
  
**Other Weaponry**

Throwing Knives XX/XX | Nunchucks XX/XX | Tantou XX/XX  
---|---|---  
12.4M views • 1 week ago | 12.8M views • 3 weeks ago | 14.5M views • 1 month ago  
  
**Sparring**

With May XX/XX | With Bubbly XX/XX | Practice XX/XX  
---|---|---  
12.7M views • 2 weeks ago | 14.3M views • 1 month ago | 13.8M views • 1 month ago  
  
* * *

The Blue Spirit SUBSCRIBE

13.7M subscribers

HOME | VIDEOS | PLAYLISTS | COMMUNITY | STORE | CHANNELS | **ABOUT**

Details

Location: Republic City

Stats

Joined XX XX, 20XX

271,260,475 views

Links

Twitter Patreon

Instagram Tumblr

* * *

 **The Blue Spirit** Follow

@BlueSpirit

The Blue Spirit official Twitter 

Republic City, Avatar youtube/c/BlueSpirit Joined XX XX

126 Following 12.4M Followers

* * *

 **Writing, Painting, & More; Lee** Follow

@BurningWithPassion

An account where I write 📝, paint 🎨, and more 📸🎻🎹

Republic City, Avatar Joined XX XX

274 Following 995K Followers

* * *

 **Zuzu** ✓ Follow

@ZukoKasai

Son of Ozai and Ursa, brother of Azula

Republic City, Avatar Joined XX XX

21 Following 936K Followers

* * *

 **Lala** ✓ Follow

@AzulaKasai

Daughter of Ozai and Ursa, sister of Z- Zu- Zuko- 🤢🤢🤮

Republic City, Avatar Joined XX XX

35 Following 1.1M Followers

* * *

 **Goth Girl** 🗡️💣⚰️ ✓ Follow

@MaiMai

Don't talk to me if I don't know you. Actually, don't talk to me even if I do know you. Just don't talk.

Republic City, Avatar Joined XX XX

74 Following 1.4M Followers

* * *

 **Ty Lee** 😙❤️ Follow

@TyWhee

Yes, I did work in a circus but you're the real clown here for trying to make me feel bad about it xoxo

Republic City, Avatar Joined XX XX

194 Following 1.7M Followers

* * *

 **Ozai** ✓ Follow

@OzaiKasai

President of Fire Corp.

Republic City, Avatar Instagram.com/PresidentOzai Joined XX XX

53 Following 1.3M Followers

* * *

 **The Jasmine Dragon** 🐲 Follow

@JasmineDragon

Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, your locally owned tea shop 🍵 Ba Sing Se and Republic City 🍵 Contact us at XXX-XXX-XXXX

Ba Sing Se, Avatar jasminedragon.com Joined XX XX

479 Following 855K Followers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't understand, Zuko has three personas.  
> 1) @BlueSpirit, in which he practices weapons and sometimes spars with others. 2) @BurningWithPassion, where he posts art and such. 3) @ZukoKasai is his "personal" that he really doesn't use but has anyway so Ozai doesn't find out about the first two (based on my real life experience hiding my art account from my family 😂)
> 
> Oh yeah, Kasai means fire in Japanese


	3. This could be the start, of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so right to be here with you, oh  
> And now, looking in your eyes  
> I feel in my heart (I feel in my heart) the start of something new  
> Oh, yeah
> 
> Sorry High School Musical popped into my head when I was writing this part lol
> 
> Leaping straight into the plot be like:

**Furbiebender** @nicostolemybones

Tbh Blue seems like the chaotic Elmo with the fire background meme, but he’s actually Frankenstein hissing at any sign of light going "Fire bad!!" and you can't change my mind

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for Android

17.3k retweets 92k likes

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Replying to @nicostolemybones

It’s Frankenstein’s monster, Frankenstein was the scientist get it right

**Ellie the Butterflie** @parttimehero

Replying to @nicostolemybones and @BlueSpirit

ok but like Blue not caring about the insult and instead cORRECTING IT GIVES ME S O MUCH SEROTONIN 

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Replying to @nicostolemybones and @parttimehero

*tips fedora*

* * *

 **The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Petition to put Momo down, he almost bit my face off and messed up my hair right before I was supposed to do a vlog, pros are I would get less attacked often

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for iPhone

129.4k retweets 114.2k likes

**Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ @Sukithewarrior

Replying to @BoomerangBoy

Petition to put Sokka down

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for Galaxy S9 Plus

285.7k retweets 279k likes

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @Sukithewarrior

HOW DOES YOUR TWEET HAVE MORE LIKES AND RETWEETS THAN MINE THIS IS FUCKIN BIPHOBIA 😭😭

**Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ @Sukithewarrior

Replying to @Boomerangboy

We’re both bi but go off ig

* * *

 **Appreciate Yoself** @Lost_Petal

Wouldn't it be dope if someone did a collab with Blue? Hello I'd sell my soul for one (1) video if I had one 😍😍

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for Android

11.2k retweets 28k likes

**Gowther's Wife** @JustASquid

Replying to @Lost_Pedal

God I wish but a lot of ppl are super rude and would prob try to unmask him and Blue's not that famous so they won't try and use him for clout either which is good but still :(((

**Zaynah the Sun** @sitaray

Replying to @Lost_Pedal

@BlueSpirit pls collab with someone we're begging you 😭😭

**Appreciate Yoself** @Lost_Petal

Replying to @sitaray

NOOO DONT TAG HIM HE ACTUALLY LOOKS AT HIS MENTIONS

**Zaynah the Sun** @sitaray

Replying to @Lost_Pedal

OOPS UHH HOW TO DELETE A TWEET FUCK

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Replying to @Lost_Pedal

I'd love to collab with someone, but @sitaray does make some pretty good points. But if I did plan to ever collab with someone, you guys will be the first to know 😊

**Appreciate Yoself** @Lost_Petal

Replying to @BlueSpirit

OMFG HE REPLIED 😳😳😳

* * *

 **Sash go Swoosh** @cqjalm

Holy shit I kind of want ALL of the Gaang to step on me,, like,,, have you seen them? Ik Aang probably wouldn’t and Katara would check over me after, but it would be, like, SO worth it asdjfkkldf

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter Web App

34k retweets 73.8k likes

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @cqjalm

BONK GO TO HORNY JAIL 🔨🔨

**The Prettier Sibling** ✓ @KataraIsTired

Replying to @cqjalm and @BoomerangBoy

Sokka you can’t just say that every time someone posts a thirst tweet

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @cqjalm and @KataraIsTired

yes I can watch me

**Topher than you** ✓ @TheBlindBandit

Replying to @cqjalm and @BoomerangBoy

Haha jail. That was fun

**Sash go Swoosh** @cqjalm

Replying to @BoomerangBoy @KataraIsTired and @TheBlindBandit

softly, with feeling: holy fUck they replied to me

* * *

 **The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Today, I will be going over and live-streaming a few katanas that I bought. Stay tuned.

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for Android

204k retweets 312k likes

**Sunny side up** @justafool

Replying to @BlueSpirit

IM SCREAMING I CANNOT WAIT

**Harbringer of Chaos** @flydunes

Replying to @BlueSpirit

Do you think we might get a *gasp* fAcE rEvEaL?1!?!?1!??!!

**Jamison is on** @Jamisonmae7

Replying to @BlueSpirit and @flydunes

I wish, but it's been years and Blue has never even given us a hint. No talking, no personal info. A true mystery.

**Leewiththetea** @Balieafy

Replying to @BlueSpirit

I am: looking respectfully 👁️👁️

* * *

 **The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

How do I look?? [image: Sokka has classic Kyoshi warrior makeup on, making a kissy face and peace sign to the camera. Suki and Toph are in the background. Suki's holding a blender to Toph's face, whose makeup is half done.]

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for iPhone

203k retweets 401k likes

**Death is coming for all of us** @HauntedDeath

Replying to @BoomerangBoy

OMG SOKKA IN KYOSHI WARRIOR MAKEUP IS SOMETHING I DIDNT KNOW I NEEDED BUT NOW I DO MORE PLEASE

**Avery the meme** @AshenSpectre

Replying to @BoomerangBoy

MORE MORE MORE MOREMROEMFOKEJFKJ

**Topher than you** ✓ @TheBlindBandit

Replying to @BoomerangBoy

Suki just told me what you tweeted. I'm going to end you.

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @TheBlindBandit

TOPJH IOHOFASDJE

**Take a Chill Pill™** @speedfreak

Replying to @BoomerangBoy and @TheBlindBandit

omg did Toph kill Sokka????

**Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ @Sukithewarrior

Replying to @BoomerangBoy @TheBlindBandit and @speedfreak

No he's fine. Toph just took his phone and he's chasing her around the room. [image: Toph's makeup is still unfinished. She's leaping over a chair, two phones in her hands and a big grin on her face. Sokka follows close behind, a blue blur.]

**The Prettier Sibling** ✓ @KataraIsTired

Replying to @BoomerangBoy and @TheBlindBandit

@Sukithewarrior Tell them if I come back to a messy living room, both of them have no television rights for a month.

**Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ @Sukithewarrior

Replying to @BoomerangBoy @TheBlindBandit and @KataraIsTired

Done.

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @Sukithewarrior @TheBlindBandit and @KataraIsTired

KATARAAAA BUT I NEED MY DAILY MYTHBUSTERS FILL DONT DO THIS TO MEEEEE

**Topher than you** ✓ @TheBlindBandit

Replying to @BoomerangBoy @Sukithewarrior and @KataraIsTired

Hey Sokka posted a pic without my consent don't rope me into his punishments

**The Prettier Sibling** ✓ @KataraIsTired

Replying to @BoomerangBoy @Sukithewarrior and @TheBlindBandit

I know Sokka is dumb but you're still accountable.

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @Sukithewarrior @TheBlindBandit and @KataraIsTired

HEY

**Topher than you** ✓ @TheBlindBandit

Replying to @BoomerangBoy @Sukithewarrior and @KataraIsTired

You dare threaten to take Gordon Ramsay away from me?  
Respect.

**The Prettier Sibling** ✓ @KataraIsTired

Replying to @BoomerangBoy

@Sukithewarrior Suki, I'm trusting you to make sure they don't mess up the house and tell me if they do break something

**Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ @Sukithewarrior

Replying to @BoomerangBoy @TheBlindBandit and @KataraIsTired

Yes, ma'am.

* * *

 **The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

You asked and I'm here to provide answers. There have been some wondering if I'll ever do a collab with another channel and I would love to, but 1) I'm not sure anyone would want to collab with me and 2) I'm not necessarily the most talkative person.

So, if you want to see me partner with anyone, tag them in a retweet and maybe you'll see a collab in the future.

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for Android

117.4k retweets 234k likes

**Renny Penny** @Renn

Replying to @BlueSpirit

@GaangTwitter PLEASE THIS COLLAB NEEDS TO HAPPEN EVERYONE TAG THEM

**good luck bee butt** @CyclingUrchin

Replying to @BlueSpirit

@GaangTwitter collabcollabcollabcollabcollab-

**ya boi bridge** @yaboiii

Replying to @BlueSpirit

Blue don't put yourself down!! Even if @GaangTwitter (👀👀👀) doesn't collab with you, I'm sure there are others that will want to!!!

* * *

 **The Gaang** ✓ @GaangTwitter

Wow you guys are really insistent on us collabing with @BlueSpirit! So,, how about it? Would you like to collab with us?

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter Web App

304k retweets 924k likes

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Replying to @GaangTwitter

I'd like that. Message me on Instagram.

**Shen** @parmiandgiano

Replying to @GaangTwitter and @BlueSpirit

ITS HAPPENING YALL LDSFJKH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the Twitter accounts are based off of some people from the Zukka Discord [here](https://discord.gg/q2HyP8g)! (I learned how to link something aaaasocool)  
> just chose random users,, please don't take it personally if you're in the server and I never use your name,,, also if you are in here and feel like what you say doesn't match up to what you would say,,,, I'm very sorry,,,,,
> 
> (I didn't disappear, wdym)


	4. Here We Go Go Go Go, On An Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter do be jumping,,, apologies

Zuko knew about the famous Gaang in Republic City. It's hard not to, with everyone constantly talking about them.

"Let's go here, Sokka said the meat was great!" "Hmm, you think Suki or Katara would buy this?" "I guess I'm good, but I wouldn't be any match for Toph." "No, don't go there! Remember Aang's tweet about how they mistreat animals?"

What are they, recommendation experts?

Regardless, Zuko couldn't help but search them up. He played the first video that appeared, and spiralled from there.

He became a fan of the five instantly, though he keeps it to himself most of the time. Gotta keep what little shred of reputation he has left.

So when a large number of his fans tagged the Gaang in his tweet asking for collabs, Zuko had to put down his phone for a moment.

"Zuko?" came Uncle's worried voice. "Are you alright?"

He simply grunted. It's just- the Gaang? Really? Was he even worthy of meeting them, let alone collabing with them? Would they even want to collab with him? What if they- oh god, what if they hate him? What if they know who he is-

"Zuko." A warm hand pats his shoulder, pulling Zuko out of his spiral.

"Un- Uncle?"

"What is wrong, Zuko?"

He has nothing to hide from Uncle, so he tells him. The older man simply smiles, pours a cup of tea to hand to Zuko, and strokes his beard.

"Listen, Zuko, opportunities are everywhere, but you will not see them unless you develop the vision to see it."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Of course, like always, Zuko didn't quite understand the man, but he knew Uncle's heart was in the right place.

His phone pinged again, and when Zuko took a glance at the screen, he had to look again.

No. Freaking. Way.

> **The Gaang** @GaangTwitter
> 
> Wow you guys are really insistent on us collabing with @BlueSpirit! So,, how about it? Would you like to collab with us?

_  
Sweet lord, the Gaang noticed him._

Okay, okay, calm down. You have to reply back now.

> **The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit
> 
> Replying to @GaangTwitter
> 
> Sure. I'll message you on Instagram.

  
No wait, you sound too aggressive. Delete.

> **The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit
> 
> Replying to @GaangTwitter
> 
> Okay, I'll collab with you.

  
Now you sound dismissive. Ugh, why is this so hard?

> **The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit
> 
> Replying to @GaangTwitter
> 
> I'd like that. Message me on Instagram.

  
Okay.

Okay, yeah, that sounds good.

And, tweet.

Zuko's alarm goes off, warning him to hurry up and get to work. He drinks the last of his cooling tea, bids goodbye to Uncle, and hurries off to Fire Corp. His phone buzzes again, this time a request message on Instagram. From The Gaang. 

Fuck.

This is really happening, isn't it?

Zuko pinches himself, then blinks for a minute when he doesn't wake up.

Oh, wait, you have to reply, you idiot.

**The Gaang!**

gaang.official

XX XX, 20XX XX:XX XM

Hey Blue Spirit dude!  
Or dudette

Hello.

Sooooo  
When are u able to record avideiowhtn  
Sorry about Sokka, he has no tact at all

It's fine.

When are you available?

I'm normally free on weekends.

Okay, is next Saturday alright?

Sure.

Great  
We all look forward to our collaboration.

Me too.

Zuko nods and heads out. As he's walking down the stairs, he notices the insane amount of retweets and replies to the mere possibility of the Blue Spirit and the Gaang working together.

Mostly positive remarks, many excited and "can't wait for it to drop". The ones that claimed Zuko was using them for clout were quickly shut down, a joint effort between the Blues and the Gaangians. Don't ask him about their fanbase names.

Despite the hate, Zuko shuts off his phone and smiles at a black screen.

Huh.

Maybe this collab won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Gaang Gaang**

**Kit-Kat Meanie** 🌊😡  
Sokka.

**Dirty Meanie** 😎👉  
HAHA YOURE GONNA GET IT

**Twinkie Softie** ✨⬆️  
Rip Sokka he will be missed 😔

**Valid Meanie** 💪😚  
Press F to pay respects

**Dirty Meanie 😎👉  
** F

**Twinkie Softie ✨⬆️  
** F

IM NOT DEAD YET U FUCKS

 **Kit-Kat Meanie 🌊😡  
** I'm banning you from using the Gaang accounts for a week

BUT KATARAAAA

 **Kit-Kat Meanie 🌊😡  
** Two weeks.

when did u get so mean 😔

 **Kit-Kat Meanie 🌊😡  
** Don't make me bump it to three

OKAY OKAY JEEZ IM SORRY  
R U HAPPY NOW??

 **Kit-Kat Meanie 🌊😡  
** No but I'll take it

😭😭😭

 **Valid Meanie 💪😚  
** Is this bc he messaged Blue while we weren't paying attention

**Dirty Meanie 😎👉  
** Its definitely because of that

ok but at least im not a dry texter like sum1 i kno

 **Kit-Kat Meanie 🌊😡  
** You better not be talking about me

😗😗😗

 **Twinkie Softie ✨⬆️  
** Come on babe, Sokka doesn't mean it

watevr u say 🤭

we all kno Katara cant take a joke anyway

 **Kit-Kat Meanie 🌊😡  
** IM GONNA TWIST YOUR OTHER ANKLE

WAIT NO  
PLEASEIAOJFEIHTU

 **Valid Meanie 💪😚  
** Katara really snapped huh

**Dirty Meanie 😎👉  
** So did Sokkas other ankle  
Press F to pay respects

**Valid Meanie 💪😚  
** F

**Twinkie Softie ✨⬆️  
** F

Sokka rolls his eyes at the group chat, then rubs at his shoulder. Katara hadn't twisted his ankle, but she did hit him. Quite hard, actually. He turns back to his computer and sighs.

His inbox was on the screen, emptily glaring right at him. Sokka narrowed his eyes at it.

"Are you still having a staring contest with your mail?"

Katara's voice floated in from the direction of his door. Sokka spins around to nod, pouting. She clicks her tongue and places her hand on her hip. He braces himself for another one of her motherly lectures.

"Sokka, you're not doing yourself any good by just waiting around for a response back from one of the companies you interviewed for. Did you eat yet? Drink anything?" At his silence, she shakes her head. "Alright, come on, Sokka, let's go get some food and water into you-"

"But Kats what if someone emails me while-"

"Relax, Sokka. Even if they do, and I know they will if they saw the potential I see in you, you still need to eat."

He groans. "Why can't I just-"

"If you say eat in your room, you're vacuuming your room and everywhere else for a week."

"Fine, fine! I'll go!" Sokka grabs his crutches and stands. He used to hate using them, choosing to hop around instead. But after one accident when his knee buckled and he broke the refrigerator door, he begrudgingly swung his bad ankle in time with the metal sticks.

Sokka made his way to the kitchen, where Katara was already making him a sandwich. He sat, but his crutches decided to fall and clattered to the floor.

Katara chuckled. "Your extra legs-"

"Yes, yes, thank you, dearest sister, I got it." He bent to prop them up again, then groaned when they fell the other way into his lap. " _So_ glad I don't have to use them next week. Yay for not breaking my ankle and just spraining it!"

"Oh, right, you want me and Aang to drive you to your appointment?"

"Nah, I don't think it's a good omen if I vomit before I even get to the hospital because of your lovey doveyness-"

"Shut up, we are _not_ lovey dovey-"

"Tell that to the barf bags I stock up on when I have to ride with you-"

"Well, at least I _have_ someone to be lovey dovey with."

She huffs and takes her own sandwich to her room. Sokka calls out after her. "Does this mean you're vacuuming for a week?"

His only reply is a door slamming. Sokka rolls his eyes. The utter disrespect.

A notification sounds, and Sokka checks only to spit out the water he's drinking.

Oh my Tui and La. 

Fire Corp emailed him. Fire Corp, as in one of the biggest companies stationed in Republic City, emailed him. Fire Corp, as in Fire Industries and Fire Engineering and Fire Medicine. _Fire Corp-_ Nope, nope, this has to be a joke, right?

Sokka rubs his eyes, but it’s still there.

Wow.

Wait, he didn’t even check to see if he got the job.

From: Koko H. <koko.hinata@firecorp.com>  
To: Sokka A. <sokka.aput@gmail.com>  
Subject: Interview

Dear Mr. Aput,

Thank you for attending the interview on XX XX, 20XXX for the position of spokesperson. We regret to inform you that you did not receive the job you were interviewing for.

_(Sokka’s heart drops into his stomach, of course he didn’t get it, why would you get your own hopes up like that, stupid-)_

However, your interviewer has recommended to the board that you be considered for another position. Zuko Kasai has been in need of an assistant for quite some time, and your interviewer thought you would be a perfect candidate. Please email back as soon as possible with your response.

Koko Hinata  
Fire Corp Public Affairs

Zuko Kasai, huh? Sokka’s lips pulled into a line.

The man was an almost mystery of Fire Corp. He barely tweeted, didn’t even have an Instagram, and all Sokka knew was that he was the son of the CEO.

Although, if he remembered correctly, a barely whispered rumor going around was about the alleged affair between Zuko and one of Fire Corp’s investors, Mai Kuroi, despite her dating Ty Lee Taohong, a Fire Corp PR. The rest of the company was no better, scandal upon scandal just piling up.

In Sokka's honest opinion, there was way too much drama.

Regardless, did he really want to become an assistant to a likely spoiled, pompous brat like Zuko was bound to be?

Money wasn't too tight for him, though if he bought another action figure (action figure, not dolls, Katara-) he might have to dip into his savings. He wasn't ashamed of his current job at all. But.

Flashes of family members and friends asking about what he did for a living and the disappointment on their faces when he told them he was a YouTuber ran through his mind. And being the people-pleaser he was, Sokka couldn’t have that, now could he?

From: Sokka A. <sokka.aput@gmail.com>  
To: Koko H. <koko.hinata@firecorp.com>  
Subject: Re: Interview

Thank you for this opportunity. I am saddened that I did not pass the interview, but as they say, when one door closes, another opens. I am willing to apply for Mr. Kasai’s assistant. Will I need to come in for another interview? Thank you again.

Sokka A.

Sokka doesn’t have to wait long when the reply comes back.

From: Fire Corp Public Affairs <koko.hinata@firecorp.com>  
To: Sokka Aput <sokka.aput@gmail.com>  
Subject: Re: Re: Interview

Dear Mr. Aput,

To answer your question, unless you have changed any of the information listed on your resume, you do not have to redo your interview. We will consider you for the position of Mr. Hasai’s assistant. Thank you, and we hope to work with you soon.

Koko Hinata  
Fire Corp Public Affairs

Sokka finally lets his shoulders drop and breathes out. It’s always so nerve-wracking to email people, especially ones that have to sound professional.

Wait.

He's going to work for Fire Corp.

He's going. To work. For Fire Corp.

He's going to work for **Fire Corp**.

Sokka leans back and lets a grin spread on his face. His mind wanders back to the Blue Spirit. Who are they? What do they do outside of wielding all those cool weapons. Bet he doesn't have to worry about annoying sisters or nerve-wracking emails.

* * *

**Father & Azula**

**Father  
** Good job today Azula  
Stellar work, as always

**Azula  
** Thank you, Father

**Father  
** Zuko why can't you be more like your sister  
She works harder than you  
How can you stand to look at yourself  
Overshadowed by your younger sibling  
If I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't want to become the next Fire Corp president

But that's a silly thought  
Right, Zuko?

Yes, Father

 **Father  
** Right.

We have a board meeting tomorrow to discuss finances  
I expect you to participate more, Zuko

Yes, Father

 **Azula  
** Yes, Father

**Father  
** You're both dismissed.

* * *

**Azula**

Aww, poor Zuzu  
Seeking the attention of a father that favors his other child  
What a shame

Stop it Azula

But we both know I'm right  
Aren't I?

Ah  
Ran off to dearest Uncle Iroh have we?  
Wimp

* * *

**Uncle**

Are you home?

Yes I am  
What is the matter Zuko?

I'll tell you when I get there.

Alright.

* * *

 **The Gaang** ✓ @GaangTwitter

It is #confirmed: a Gaang x Blue Spirit collab will be coming soon! Stay woke and stay tuned!

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter Web App

843k retweets 917k likes

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Replying to @GaangTwitter 

Thank you for collabing with me, it's truly an honor.

**The Gaang** ✓ @GaangTwitter

Replying to @BlueSpirit

The honor is all ours, Blue!

**Ketchup Cryptid** @AshenSpectre

Replying to @GaangTwitter and @BlueSpirit

Holy fuck my dream is coming true am I asleep someone pinch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Zuko writing a reply me trying to write something in these notes
> 
> No, I do not know how interviews, emails, or companies work, I just look up stuff as I go
> 
> Azula being shitty? Wow, author, you must really hate her! I love the little lighting girl, but her behavior is,,, explainable,,,, trust. Ozai's just an ass tho


	5. From the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE IM ALIVE IVE JUST BEEN DOING A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND WORKING ON OTHER FICS HAHA
> 
> But anyway,, the Zukka Discord server I was on shut down so I am the big sad but! I found a new one by @zukka.rights on Instagram and the link is [here](https://discord.gg/wuskmBzmSv)!

Most people, when they think of swords, they imagine blood, and war, and death. For Zuko, it's a symbol of balance, calmness, and pride.

When Azula and Zuko were barely old enough to walk and talk, their father enrolled them in a basic defense and weapon class. Just in case, he had said.

Azula excelled in everything they did; born lucky, as always. But there was one thing that Zuko was a little better at.

It began on a weapons day, when a stern-looking man entered the room. Their instructor, Zuko assumed. His hand rested on his hip, a scabbard at his side. The man stared down the room of thirty five kids and parents, effectively shutting down all previous chattering. 

"I am Master Piandao, and you will refer to me as such. Today, I will be teaching you the art of sword fighting."

He drew his sword, steel glinting from the ceiling lights. Master Piandao didn't handle it like a weapon, but as an extension of himself. He did some simple movements, swishing his sword around expertly. The class oohed and ahhed.

"Now." He sheathed his sword, then gestured at his assistant. He brought forward a case and opened it. "These are bokken, training swords. You will practice with these."

Master Piandao had them partner up and face each other. One would be attacking and the other would be defending. He was paired against Azula with her attacking first. Of course.

"Begin."

Azula lunged forward, immediately aiming for Zuko's face. Zuko ducked, and his sister brought her sword down.

He rolled to the side and quickly stood, hands shaking. Azula smirked and moved forward again. She swung with broad strokes growing wider and harsher by the second, but her blade never made contact as Zuko blocked each strike.

"Stop." spoke Master Piandao.

Azula huffed. She seemed ready to burst into another frenzied attack, but instead, she gritted her teeth and lowered her sword.

Master Piandao went down the line, pointing out mistakes and giving advice to everyone. When he came to the two siblings, he spoke to Azula first.

"You have great strength," Azula puffed her chest out slightly, "but you are reckless and narrow-minded. If you do not take into account what is happening, that may be your downfall."

He turned to Zuko. "You have untapped potential, but you fear within you. Do not be afraid to take action and be commanding. The sword will protect you, if only you learn to trust it, and yourself."

Once he stepped out of earshot, Azula scoffed. "Trust in a sword? How stupid can you be to put your trust in an object?"

Zuko wasn't listening. Master Piandao's words struck a chord in him, deeper than he realized at the time. It filled Zuko with confidence, confidence that wasn't faked, but real and true belief in himself.

Master Piandao spoke, cutting through the conversations with his distinct voice. "Next round. Attackers will now defend, and defenders will now attack. Ready?"

Zuko took his stance, eyes gleaming with a fire that had been extinguished but newly reignited.

"Begin."

He didn't immediately swing like Azula. Zuko chose to keep light on his feet and move subtly closer. Azula noticed this, and jumped backward. As she stepped back, putting her weight on one foot, she became imbalanced, and Zuko pounced.

Swiftly, Zuko springed forward, whipping his sword at Azula. Caught by surprise, she brought her sword up hastily but managed to knock his sword away. Zuko, undeterred, attacked again, choosing to try and whack Azula's sword out of her hands.

With a few strong hits, the wooden weapon fell, and Azula found herself defenseless, dulled tip at her throat. 

"Good job."

Zuko jumped and turned around to see Master Piandao looking pleased. The other students were in awe, too.

"I believe that will suffice for today."

Master Piandao began gathering up the bokken and answered any questions the students pestered him about. Zuko wanted to speak with him as well, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We’re heading home now, Zuko. Let’s go."

He nods dejectedly. There was no arguing with his father, no compromises. They were almost at the door when a voice calls out.

"Zuko."

The trio of people stopped and looked back. Master Piandao extended his hand towards his father, but he didn't shake it.

"May I have a word with your son?" His father opened his mouth, but Master Piandao cut him off. "Alone, Mr. Kasai."

His father's mouth sets into a thin line and nods stiffly, crossing his arms. Zuko follows behind Master Piandao until they were a good distance away.

"Zuko, I was impressed with your skills today. I wasn't lying when I said you had untapped potential. I'd like to train you personally, at my own home." Master Piandao smiles slightly. "Hopefully, I will see you soon, Zuko."

He pats his shoulder and walks away. Zuko doesn’t move just yet. Master Piandao wants to train him. Personally. In his own home. Opportunities like this don’t come around often. 

His father glares at him as he walks back, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't speak at all, actually, and neither does Azula. When they finally get home, Zuko immediately rushes to his mother's room. "Zuko, I didn't hear you come in- woah!"

Zuko dug his face into soft, flowery scented clothing as warm sleeves wrapped around him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

So he tells her. He tells her about the class today, his and Azula's fight, and Master Piandao's offer. His mother ponders the question, stroking at his hair. Zuko's eyelids begin to feel heavy, and he almost falls asleep but he then hears his mother's soft voice.

"What do you want, Zuko?"

The question causes Zuko to lose all sleepiness and look at his mother. She tilts her head as Zuko ponders for a few moments before coming to a decision.

"I think...I think I want to try."

His mother's grin widens, and she presses kisses to Zuko's scalp. She takes him to Uncle Iroh, who surprisingly knows Master Piandao. Something about tea and pai sho. Iroh, too, smiles when Zuko tells him of his decision.

Azula refused to go back to the classes, and Ozai agreed, which was just fine with Zuko. Zuko began training with Master Piandao at his home. He worried about the media exposing his hobby, but at Uncle Iroh's and his mother's persuasion, Zuko disguised himself with an old mask his mother had when he attended his lessons. 

The Blue Spirit had been born.


	6. The Collaborations p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't the entire Gaang, but I wanted to get this out before I forgot :V
> 
> Also big thank to Zahir for giving me songs for Suki's part :D I added links to the songs on YouTube because the songs are a bop
> 
> I'm no skater, gamer, or cosmetic artist, please don't hurt me

"TEACHING BLUE TO SKATEBOARD" Transcript

[Aang and Blue stand alone in a skate park. Aang beams at the camera, dressed casually while the other is in knee pads and elbow pads, holding a helmet. Though Blue's face is covered by his mask, his constant shifting from side to side gives away his nervousness.]

AANG: Hi, everyone! I will be the first to do a video with Blue, because I am the leader and-

[Blue leans in to whisper something in Aang's ear, to which Aang gasps at.]

AANG: No, I did not win rock-paper-scissors, Blue- anyway! Do you have any experience with skateboarding?

[Blue shakes his head no.]

AANG: I figured. Okay, let's take it slow. Are you left-handed or right-handed? 

[...]

[Blue pushes off slightly with his back foot, wobbling slightly as Aang tails behind him.]

AANG: That's good, keep your balance, don't be afraid to hold your arms out, and push with your foot, back foot, when you feel yourself slow down-

[...]

AANG: Okay, now that you can go a little faster, do you want to try turning?

[Blue nods.]

AANG: Alright, so what you want to do is...

[...]

AANG: You got that?

[Blue stands still for a few moments, then tilts his hand in a so-so gesture. Aang laughs.]

AANG: That's fine, Blue, let's just try it out. Let's get back on the board.

[He steps back onto the board and pushes forward.]

AANG: Okay, now, remember, bend your knees and tilt the way you want to go, tilt, Blue, don't twist your whole body-

[Blue tumbles back, landing on his side, and Aang rushes over.]

AANG: Ooh, shit. You okay?

[He nods. Aang offers a hand, which Blue takes. Blue brushes off the dirt as Aang inspects the skateboard.]

AANG: Hmm, seems like the trucks were a little too loose. My bad, should've tightened them for you, sorry.

[Blue shrugs.]

AANG: Do you want to try again? You're definitely doing better than Katara's first try. She'll probably attack me later for saying this, but when she stepped on the skateboard, it flew out from under her and hit Sokka in the stomach.

[The audio goes silent, but it's evident that Blue had burst into laughter, Aang beaming widely. Eventually, Blue's shoulders stop shaking and the audio comes back.]

AANG: I just made Blue laugh, guys. The Blue Spirit! I deserve a medal!

[...]

[One of Blue's feet is on the skateboard, waiting.]

AANG: Alright, so I adjusted the trucks to be a bit firmer, so we should be good. You ready, Blue?

[Blue takes a breath, nods, and pushes off. He moves forward a bit, and then Blue bends his knees and leans back. The skateboard gives, and he swerves, turning slightly.]

AANG: You did it!

[Aang rushes forward to give Blue a hug. Blue stiffens up.]

AANG: Congrats! You were amazing- uh, are you okay?

[He lets go, and Blue steps off the skateboard and nods, not looking at Aang.]

AANG: Blue? I can always cut out the audio, what's wrong?

[Blue whispers into Aang's ear, and Aang nods along.]

AANG: Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without asking, I'm so sorry-

[Blue shakes his head and gives him a thumbs up, to which Aang smiles at.]

AANG: Regardless, thank you for coming out here with me, Blue. It was fun! And don't worry, everyone, Blue here will be making a video with everyone else soon. If you liked this, please consider subscribing to this channel and my guest, Blue Spirit. Bye, and have a wonderful day!

[Aang's outro plays, a link to his channel, Blue's channel, and another video on the screen.]

* * *

"DESTROYING BLUE IN EVERYTHING" Transcript

[Toph and Blue sit in the Gamer Room, a room in the Gaang's with five computers and desks. It was easy to tell who sat where with all the telltale items on each desk. Toph sat at her own desk while Zuko sat at Aang's.]

TOPH: Alright, gamers, today I'll be competing against Blue here in a few games that you guys chose in a Twitter poll. Ready to lose, chump?

[Blue types something into the computer.]

TRANSLATOR: _You wish._

[Toph cackles and starts up her game, Blue following suit. Their first game appeared on the screen: Agar.io.]

TOPH: You know how to play this one?

[Blue nods, and there's a beat of silence. Quickly, Blue types into the translator.]

TRANSLATOR: _I think so. It's just eat the dots to become bigger right?_

[Toph grins.]

TOPH: Sure, Blue, sure. Let's start it up!

[...]

[The game ends with Toph eating Blue, winning the match. Blue stared at the losing screen and furiously typed.]

TRANSLATOR: _That was unfair! I didn't know you could eat other people! This is rigged, a complete outrage! I demand a rematch!_

[Toph shrugs.]

TOPH: Just the way of the world, sweetheart. Next game, which is...Hello Neighbor! Ooh, this is going to be fun, Blue.

TRANSLATOR: _I don't like the way you said that but okay._

[...]

[Again, the neighbor appears and starts rushing towards the player. They turn and run, but to no avail, as the neighbor catches up and attacks them. Blue jumps and hangs his head in his hands as Toph laughs on.]

TRANSLATOR: _Where the hell did he come from? What the fuck? Why would you make me play this game holy shit I fucking hate it._

TOPH: It's what the fans want, Blue.

[...]

[After several rounds of Blue continuously dying to the neighbor, Toph reveals the next game.]

TOPH: Mario Kart? Hell yeah, prepare to get your ass beat, boy!

TRANSLATOR: _What's Mario Kart?_

[Toph turns her head to 'stare' at Blue, who 'stares' back.]

TOPH: What did you just say? You- You don't know the greatest and most iconic game of all time? What is wrong with your childhood, dude?

[Blue's shoulders drop. Toph blinks rapidly, furrowing her eyebrows until her eyes widen.]

TOPH: Oh. I get it. Uh, sorry.

[She tries to pat his shoulder, but misses and plants her hand on his chest. Blue types something into the translator.] 

TRANSLATOR: _It's fine. You didn't know._

TOPH: We will be talking about this later, but first, I definitely need to teach you how to play Mario Kart.

[...]

[As the two race around the track, Blue keeps turning his head between the screen and Toph's faded green eyes. Toph pauses the game.]

TOPH: I can feel you staring at me. What, do I have something on my face?

TRANSLATOR: _How do you know what the tracks look like?_

TOPH: Oh, I made the others print and cut the tracks out so I can trace and memorize them. I do this for most games with tracks and shit like that. 

TRANSLATOR: _Huh. Is it hard being a blind gamer?_

TOPH: Sometimes. I know a few people judge me because of it, but the fact is that I am blind, I am a gamer, and I am better than everyone.

[Blue shakes his head and turns back to the screen, when Toph throws a red shell at him, causing him to come 7th place as Toph comes 1st.]

TOPH: Hell yeah, baby! Blind and the best!

[...]

TOPH: Well, I'd say that was pretty good. What do you think, Blue?

TRANSLATOR: _This was fun, thanks._

TOPH: That ends this video, and Blue will be joining, I believe, Suki is next, so yeah. Any last words, loser?

TRANSLATOR: _I will practice these games, and I will beat you. Just you wait._

TOPH: If you wish to defeat me, train for another 100 years. Goodbye, gamers! And don't forget to subscribe!

[Toph's outro plays, a link to her channel, Blue's channel, and another video on the screen.]

* * *

"Blue Does My Makeup" Transcript

[Suki and Blue sit together in Suki's room, clean as always. The camera is angled to see both facing Suki's vanity with various makeup products laid out. Her fairy lights strung along the walls give the room a soft blue glow. Suki smiles at the camera.]

SUKI: Hey, everybody, like Toph spoiled in her recent video, I have Blue with me!

[She rolls her eyes and gestures to Blue.]

SUKI: Normally, both my guest and I do each other's makeup for an hour, but today, Blue will just be doing mine! So, do you know anything about cosmetics?

TRANSLATOR: _Not really._

SUKI: That's okay. Here, I'll show you some basic stuff.

[...]

SUKI: -and that's sort of how you can bullshit makeup. Ready to try?

[Blue nods.]

SUKI: Great! I'll put on some music, and then you can start.

[She scrolls through her phone and soon, "[Cigarette Daydreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfLzBmuRJMc)" by Cage the Elephant drifts from the speakers. Blue picks up some foundation and dabs it all around her face.]

SUKI: Normally, this is the part where I talk to whoever I'm with, but I can talk to myself.

[Blue rubs his neck, and Suki laughs.]

SUKI: It's fine, I know you want to stay anonymous, and I can't blame you. Have you ever encountered someone who wanted you to-

[She doesn't even finish the sentence before Blue is nodding quickly.]

SUKI: I figured. Some people have no concept of privacy. One time...

[...]

["[Maybe We're Meant To Be Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weg1oIy-57g)" by Bad Suns fades out as Blue finishes Suki's eyeliner.] 

SUKI: Okay, we're about at the halfway mark, and Blue is doing much better than some of the others I've had. Are you sure you don't know makeup?

[Blue shrugs.]

TRANSLATOR: _I mean, I've seen my sister and her friends do their makeup, if that counts._

SUKI: Sokka's seen us do makeup too, but you- wow. Well, I'll let you get back to it.

[Suki resumes her music, allowing "[Sunflower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9e7K6Hx_rY)" by Rex Orange County to come on. Blue bobs his head to the beat, looking over Suki's palettes.]

SUKI: What's your taste in music, Blue?

[Blue pauses and types into the translator.]

TRANSLATOR: _Honestly? I don't have a specific taste. If I like it, I like it._

SUKI: You sound like Sokka. Let me tell you, he has the most random playlists. One moment you could be listening to an acoustic cover of a sad song, and then "I'm a Gummy Bear" starts playing. 

TRANSLATOR: _Okay, I may like multiple genres, but I'm not that chaotic._

SUKI: I would hope not, two Sokkas is-

[She shivers as Blue's shoulders tremble.]

TRANSLATOR: _Truly a scary thought._

[...]

SUKI: And time's up! Okay, let's see what I look like. 

[Suki turns to the mirror to observe his work. Blue had gone with a cool color scheme, a dark blue and purple ombre upon her eyelids. Her lips were painted in a deep aqua and reflected a glossy finish when she spoke.]

SUKI: Mm, nice. The wings are a little crooked, but that's to be expected. Your blending could use some work here, and normally I use a definer to shape my eyebrows. Other than that, I think you could be a professional.

TRANSLATOR: _Thanks, I guess._

SUKI: Alright, this was Blue doing my makeup. If you liked this video, please subscribe down below to this channel and Blue Spirit. Goodbye, and see you next time!

[Suki's outro plays, a link to her channel, Blue's channel, and another video on the screen.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I have an idea of what Katara and Sokka are going to be doing with Zuko I just have to get around to finishing them,,,


	7. The Collaborations p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm no medical expert or sword fighter, a lot of my info I just search up
> 
> Anyway, thank god I finished this chapter I can finally move on with the plot
> 
> Thanks to the Zukka Discord for helping me, I love all of you guys and if you want to join, the link is [here](https://discord.gg/wuskmBzmSv)!

"Some Tutorials ft. Blue" Transcript

[Katara and Blue sit in the living room, various medical equipment spread upon the table before them.]

KATARA: Hello, I have with me Blue, and I'm going to be using some of these on him. Are you ready?

TRANSLATOR: _Sure._

KATARA: Great. So first, we'll be covering bandaging large wounds in various places on the body. What you want to do when you first happen upon someone is gauge how bad the injury is. If they're in a danger area, such as a road, move them to a safer area. If you can't move them, put up blocking items such as your own car.

TRANSLATOR: _Shouldn't you call 911 first?_

[Katara turns to look at Blue, who moves his head between the camera and Katara. Eventually, Katara sighs.]

KATARA: Yes, but that's a given, Blue.

[...]

[Blue has bandages wrapped around his chest, leg, and arm as Katara finishes pointing out how to tuck in the end.]

KATARA: ... and that's how you wrap the chest area. Is it too tight, Blue?

[His hand tilts side to side.]

KATARA: That's good, that's how it should be. I-

["Boss Ass Bitch" by Nicki Minaj starts playing, and Katara closes her eyes. Blue looks around. Katara slides her hand into her pocket and answers.]

KATARA: Yes, Sokka?

[Blue makes a choking noise as Katara continues talking.]

KATARA: No. Yes, we need that. You'd better not. Sokka, I'm warning you. Yes, now hurry- Yes, I'm recording a v- No. No, no, tell Toph- Really?

[Katara opens her eyes to look directly at the camera.]

KATARA: Sokka, Toph, and Suki say hello, and they love you very much. Okay, are you happy now? Fine, I'll keep it in the video if- Okay. Good. Alright, goodbye. Seriously debating if I love you back.

[She hangs up and puts her fingers to her temple and rubs them. Blue taps her shoulder and points at the bandages still on him. Katara then unwraps Blue's bandages as she shakes her head.]

KATARA: Sorry about that, Blue. Sokka's just-

TRANSLATOR: _I know._

KATARA: Well, before we were so rudely interrupted, I was going to go over the use of tourniquets.

[She holds one up.]

KATARA: Now, these...

[...]

[Katara twists the tourniquet, and keeps going until Blue puts up a hand.]

KATARA: Tight?

[Blue nods as Katara takes off the tourniquet and rubs his arm.]

TRANSLATOR: _That kind of hurt. What are they used for again?_

KATARA: They're used for stopping blood from major injuries. But normally, only first responders should be using these because they're, well, trained to. If you do come across someone with a major injury, you need to...

[...]

KATARA: Well, that's the end of the video. If you liked this video, and you like myself and Blue, please subscribe and I'll see you in my next video. Goodbye!

[Katara's outro plays, a link to her channel, Blue's channel, and another video on the screen.]

* * *

"SWORD FIGHTING WITH BLUE" Transcript

[Sokka and Blue stand in the Gaang's backyard. Blue's hair is up like in his own videos, and both men have their hands behind their backs. They're wearing padded clothing, and Blue has traded out his mask for a fencing helmet. Sokka's helmet rests on the floor.]

SOKKA: Yo, what is up? Ya boy is here with Blue, and we are gonna fight. But plot twist!

[He gasps.]

SOKKA: We're using swords!

[They each reveal their swords from behind them, Sokka with a flourish and Blue less so.]

SOKKA: You know, it's kind of unfair that you have two swords and I have one.

TRANSLATOR: _That's kind of the purpose of my dao swords._

SOKKA: Yeah, well, still.

TRANSLATOR: _What, scared you're going to lose to me?_

[He gasps, picks up his helmet to lazily place it on his head, and unsheathes his sword.]

SOKKA: As if! Let's go, two sword man!

[Blue shakes his head and draws his own sword, splitting it into two. He swishes them around, then clicks them back into one.]

SOKKA: I have to admit it is pretty cool. What do you call them?

TRANSLATOR: _I call them my_ _swords? What, did you name yours?_

SOKKA: Well of course I named my sword, I'm not a heathen like you- Isn't that right, Annakpok?

TRANSLATOR: _Oh, right. Angel._

[Sokka raises an eyebrow.]

SOKKA: Right. How do you know that, I haven't told you. Unless...

[He begins laughing and manages to wheeze out words.]

SOKKA: Wha- Wait do- Do you watch our- videos? Oh my- 

TRANSLATOR: _Shut up._

SOKKA: You do, oh my god-

[Sokka keeps laughing, but he eventually calms down and wipes his eyes.]

SOKKA: Oh, thanks, I needed that.

[Sokka hovers a finger over his speaker and looks to Blue.]

SOKKA: Shall we dance?

[Blue steadies himself and nods. Sokka taps a button, and "[Teenagers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G5BnlBuozU)" by My Chemical Romance starts playing. He turns to face Blue as Sokka slides his helmet securely on, and they circle around each other, waiting.]

SOKKA: Now who's scared, huh?

[Blue lunges forward as an answer, allowing Sokka to bring up his sword to block. Their blades slide against each other, and they step back.]

SOKKA: Wow. You're actually pretty good. I mean, not that I thought you were shit, but- never mind.

[Sokka moves first this time, swinging lower at Blue's abdomen, but Blue dodges. Again, Sokka slashes, and Annakpok finds itself pointed at Blue's throat.]

SOKKA: One point, Sokka. Come on, Blue, where's that legendary swordsmanship everyone on Twitter keeps talking about? Look, I'll even let you use both your swords.

TRANSLATOR: _You sure?_

SOKKA: Yeah, I'm not scared.

[Blue pauses for a moment, then breaks his sword into two. His stance grows wider and lower as "[Good for Nothing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgH72RG50Iw)" by KillRadio begins blasting.]

SOKKA: Alright, now we're talkin'. Round two. Start!

[Blue immediately dashes forward, causing Sokka to stumble and swing his blade wildly at the other. Blue easily parries and taps Sokka's chest. The man pouts.]

SOKKA: Unfair, you didn't give me time to adjust.

[Blue's shoulders shake with silent laughter as he walks over to the computer.]

TRANSLATOR: _One point, Blue._

SOKKA: Oh, it's on. Round three. Start.

[This time, both move, clashing against each other in the middle with a loud clang of metal on metal. They push, and Sokka is the first to break away. Blue spins and aims at Sokka, but he interferes with the swing, choosing to step closer to push.

[Blue staggers, but manages to right himself and catches Sokka's sword between his own just in time. Blue copies Sokka and shoves him back. He falls, hitting the padded floor, and rolls away from the incoming swing. 

[Sokka launches himself up and at Blue, who quickly blocks Annakpok coming down at him. They tumble into a heap of limbs, swords discarded on the ground as they wrestle to pin each other down.]

SOKKA: I refuse to lose!

[He plants his knees at Blue's sides and fights to grab the other's wrists. Blue flails his arms around to keep Sokka from winning. He slips a hand under Sokka's arm and head, and before Sokka knows what's happening, Blue arches and throws Sokka over him. Sokka groans and attempts to get up, but stops at the blades pressing against his throat.

[The two pant in that position for a good few seconds before Sokka clears his throat and raises his hands.]

SOKKA: Fine, fine, you win.

[Blue stands, and after clicking his swords together, he offers a hand to Sokka. He takes it, and they catch their breath. Sokka takes off his helmet to reveal a wide grin.]

SOKKA: That was really cool. I almost had you there, didn't I?

[Blue shakes his head.]

TRANSLATOR: _Right. Almost got me. A_ _t least we agreed on no chokeholds. Otherwise, I would've rear naked choked you._

SOKKA: I wouldn't mind your naked rear choking me.

[He winks as Blue turns away.]

TRANSLATOR: _First off, it's rear naked choke. Secondly, no._

[Sokka laughs, then sighs.]

SOKKA: God, I'm tired. Are you tired?

[Blue shrugs.]

SOKKA: Bastard. Anyway, that's the end of this video. If you liked our content, hit that subscribe button below and visit Blue Spirit's channel, link in the description. And I will see you next time. Peace!

[Sokka's outro plays, a link to his channel, Blue's channel, and another video on the screen.]

* * *

"Q&A with The Blue Spirit" Transcript

[Their intro music plays, and the screen fades to reveal the Gaang sitting in a group with Blue sitting across from them.]

AANG: Hello, everyone! Welcome to...

["Q&A w/ Blue" flashes across the screen.]

AANG: Q and A with Blue!

[They all clap, and Blue waves a hand.]

KATARA: So, we asked you guys some questions to ask him on Twitter-

SOKKA: And we picked a few that are right here.

[Everyone holds up a sheet of paper except Toph and Blue.]

SUKI: And since Blue doesn't speak, he has a translator for questions that need elaboration like for his previous videos with us.

KATARA: Okay, our first one comes from RoryRingtail. They ask: "What do you love about being a YouTube creator?" 

TRANSLATOR: _I guess interacting with my fans and being able to be myself._

KATARA: Aww, how sweet.

SOKKA: Lol, you mean how basic. 

[Katara glares at him. Sokka shrugs.]

SUKI: Okay, well, here's one from Madhlad who asks: "How are you so fit sir? Please tell us your secrets".

TRANSLATOR: _I do morning and evening runs and I go to the gym three days a week._

SOKKA: Dude! You should totally come along to a workout sesh with me, Suki, and Toph! We sometimes livestream it and it is so fun.

TRANSLATOR: _I actually take off my mask when exercising because I get sweaty, so._

[Sokka winces and nods.]

SOKKA: No problem, I totally get that. But if we don't livestream, would you workout with us?

TRANSLATOR: _Sure, I guess_.

SOKKA: Oh, and what if-

SUKI: Why don't we plan this after, Sokka?

SOKKA: Oh, shit, right. Uhh, next question! This is from agentofcalamity, and they ask: "If we can ask everyone, favorite movie?" Yes, you can ask everyone, and mine is Mulan.

AANG: Let's get down to business-

SOKKA: To defeat-

AANG & SOKKA: THE HUNS!

[They laugh.]

TOPH: I don't know why you asked me what my favorite movie is, I can't see.

[Sokka leans closer to Blue but speaks loud enough for the camera to pick up.]

SOKKA: She likes Shrek.

[Toph throws a pillow at Sokka.]

KATARA: Personally, I like Ariel, but Moana is a close second, also Finding Nemo is good-

EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR KATARA & BLUE: Water.

TRANSLATOR: _Water?_

[Katara sighs.]

KATARA: Yes, water. Suki?

SUKI: I don't really have a favorite movie, there's a lot of good ones out there.

AANG: I like Sword in the Stone, The Rescuers, Lady and the Tramp-

TOPH: So, basically any childish movies-

AANG: They are not childish, they're classics-

KATARA: Guys, let Blue speak now. Blue?

TRANSLATOR: _If I had to pick, I guess the Cars franchise is my favorite_.

SOKKA: Somehow, that makes sense.

TRANSLATOR: _What does that mean?_

SOKKA: NEXT QUESTION! 

AANG: Okay, um, amitea asks: "Do you know any famous people"? Do we count as famous people?

TOPH: Hell yeah, we're famous. 

SUKI: You know you've made it when you can't even go to the grocery store maskless because you'll be mobbed by people asking for signatures. We love you guys, but sometimes, I just want to buy some tampons in peace.

TRANSLATOR: _Uh. I do know famous people, but I don't think they're concerned with getting mobbed or buying tampons._

[Sokka and Toph crack up.]

SOKKA: Oh, good one, Blue.

TRANSLATOR: _That wasn't a joke?_

KATARA: Alright, beaski asks-

TOPH: Fuck kinda username is that? 

KATARA: Hush, Anyway, they ask: "Any irrational fears?"

TRANSLATOR: _Um, fire I suppose._

SOKKA: Why fire?

[Blue pauses.]

TRANSLATOR: _I was burned pretty badly when I was younger. I still have the scar, and whenever I look at it I..._

[Aang, for once, has no smile upon his face, and Katara rubs Blue's shoulder. Suki and Toph look at the floor as Sokka bites his lip.]

SOKKA: I- I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't have pried.

TRANSLATOR: _It's fine_.

[Blue shrugs.]

SOKKA: Okay. Okay, next question. 

SUKI: TetrisFox asks: "What is your favorite memory?"

TRANSLATOR: _Not sure. I have a few good memories, if that's okay._

AANG: Sure, go ahead!

TRANSLATOR: _I guess some of my favorite memories are going to the beach with my mother and sister, drinking tea and playing pai sho with my uncle, sparring with my friends, and just having fun being the Blue Spirit._

KATARA: All those sound so fun. I didn't know you have a sister.

TRANSLATOR: _Yeah. She's great._

SOKKA: Is she better than Katara?

KATARA: Hey!

TRANSLATOR: _Katara and my sister are actually very similar if I think about it. They're both passionate, intelligent, and willing to do whatever it takes._

SOKKA: Aww. Brings a tear to my eye. Anyway, doppleganger asks: "This is actually for the Gaang, if that's okay. Do you know anything about the man behind the mask?" I know absolutely nothing other than he's kind of okay at sword fighting.

TRANSLATOR: _I beat you in your video-_

SOKKA: Ah ah ah! I let you win. You are a guest, after all.

TOPH: Nah, Snoozles you just suck. I beat Blue in my video with ease.

SOKKA: Blue's never played those games, of course he wouldn't win!

KATARA: Quiet! Anyway, I didn't really get to talk to Blue since my video was, you know, about medical stuff, but I do know Blue likes flatbread black forest ham with ranch topped with swiss cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions, cucumbers, green peppers, and jalapenos. Also diet coke and Doritos.

SOKKA: How the fuck did you remember all that?

TRANSLATOR: _I can't even remember your order._

[Katara holds up a slip of paper.]

KATARA: Receipt.

SOKKA: Ah.

SUKI: Well, Blue's pretty good at makeup, in my opinion. At least he knew how to blend.

[She eyes Sokka and Aang, who shrug.]

AANG: Blue listens really well, and I've actually...

[He trails off as Blue shakes his head subtly. Aang nods.]

AANG: ..and I've hugged Blue before! He's really warm!

SOKKA: Really?

[Sokka puts a hand to Blue's neck, which causes him to jump.]

SOKKA: Woah! The AC's at like 85 and you're hot! Not like, hot hot, temperature hot- not to say that you're not physically hot- never mind.

TOPH: Gay.

SOKKA: Shut up.

AANG: Anyway, we have one last question. Xerophiite asks: "Why did you decide to become the Blue Spirit?"

TRANSLATOR: _Sword fighting isn't just an interest to me, it's an escape. I love my sister, but she was good at everything, so I felt like I wasn't and I hated myself for that. When I found sword fighting, it was finally something I was better at than her. At first it was just to spite my dad, but I slowly began to love it._

[Blue stops, takes a breath, and continues.]

TRANSLATOR: I _didn't want him to find out and take it away from me, so I created the Blue Spirit. At first, I feared people wouldn't like my content or they would find out who I am and leave. But I came to accept it, and people accepted me. I can't imagine a life without being the Blue Spirit._

SOKKA: Wow. That is so deep. We were just teenagers who wanted to fuck around.

SUKI: Way to ruin a moment, Sokka.

[They all laugh.]

TRANSLATOR: _Thank you for collaborating with me. It's been a lot of fun._

AANG: Thanks to you as well, Blue! And that brings to a close the collaboration between the Blue Spirit and the Gaang.

SUKI: It was a lot of fun. I think I speak for all of us when I say I enjoyed our time together.

SOKKA: Will we ever collab again? Who knows!

TOPH: I hope so, I want to wipe the floor with him some more. 

KATARA: Don't worry, Blue, that's how she shows she cares. Again, thank you for collaborating with us, and I hope we can do it again.

ALL: Gaang out!

[Their outro plays, a link to their channel, Blue's channel, and another video on the screen.]


	8. Brother: ok but like ozais an ass but his son is vv cute ngl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a swig of lukewarm Arizona iced tea* aight here we go
> 
> there's uh a little bit of acephobia/aphobia, biphobia, sexism, and racism in here, it's just Tweets dw
> 
> oh and firelord fuck being a shithead, but what else is new

The first thing that went through Sokka's head was: _Fuck, I gotta go to work._

Then: _oh wait, I have a job to go to work for._

"I have a job!"

"Mmph- Sokka?" Oops.

"Sorry, Aang."

He grins sheepishly at his roommate, who sighs and rolls out of bed. "Well, I'm not going back to sleep, so might as well get up."

The two stumble out into the living room, where Katara and Suki are already up and making breakfast. Well, Suki's hard at work in the kitchen, Katara's typing away at her laptop.

"Good morning, Katara!"

"Morning, Aang."

He gives her a quick peck, at which Sokka pretends to gag as Suki rolls her eyes. The couple ignore their reactions as the boys sit down at the kitchen island.

"What're we eating?"

"Quesadilla." Suki replies. Aang raises a hand, but she continues on. "And yes, I made vegetarian versions, don't worry."

He lowers his hand and instead turns to Sokka. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"We're basically free today, since we just finished up the collabs with Blue." Sokka pulls out his phone to look over their calendar and to-do list. "Just need to reply to stuff on YouTube and Twitter, maybe follow up with Blue on future collabs-"

"Future collabs, huh?" Katara questions as Suki slides the cooked quesadilla onto a plate and promptly smacks Sokka's hand from grabbing it.

"It's still hot, idiot. Anyway, you want to do more videos with Blue?"

Sokka rubs his hand. "One, ow. Two, yeah, I mean, I liked him, and so did everyone else, right?"

Aang and Suki nod their heads, but Katara's still hesitant. "Maybe we should think of other people to collab with, so we can branch out some more instead of focusing on just one person. I'll look into that, and Aang can ask Blue if he'd like to make more videos with us."

"Wait, why can't I ask him?"

"Aren't you starting your job today?"

"Oh, right." Sokka frowns.

"What, weren't you excited about getting a job at Fire Corp?"

"I mean, yeah, but." Sokka sighs and grabs a slice of the cooled down quesadilla, swallowing a bite before answering. "I'm working under Zuko Hasai- sorry, _Mr. Hasai._ He's the son of the CEO, and apparently I'm his assistant."

"Wait, Zuko? You're working under him?" He nods, and Katara holds up a hand. "Wait, wait, Zuko." Sokka nods again. "As in, the Zuko that's caught in an affair between Mai Kuroi and Ty Lee Taohong? That Zuko?"

"I mean, unless there's another Zuko-"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Sokka, it-" Katara sighs. "Even if he isn't romantically involved with Mai, there's still a lot of other scandals he might be accused of, especially since he's one of Fire Corp's potential heirs. Plus, your position is important, probably even coveted. People might be envious and try to get revenge on you. You need to watch your back."

"I'll be fine, Kat. You know me, I can talk my way out of anything. Remember when Mrs. Emiuk got mad at us for breaking-"

"-her window, I remember." Katara has a soft smile on her face now. "You somehow convinced her that it was someone else even though you still had your baseball bat in your hand."

"Yup, and she gave us ice cream afterwards. I'd say that's a pretty good example of my smooth talking." He grins and takes another bite out of his quesadilla.

She nods slowly, but then her lips morph into something more playful. "Fine, just as long as you don't get distracted by any pretty boys or girls."

Sokka chokes on his chewing, hacking as Aang pats his back to help. In between coughs, he manages out a dying argument.

"I- I don't- I do not get- distracted- by p- pretty- thanks, Aang- by pretty boys or girls or anyone that easily." Katara raises a brow, causing Sokka to laugh nervously and look at his wrist.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to get ready now-" 

"You don't even own a watch!"

Regardless, he zooms off the stool and locks himself in his room. Sokka takes a breath as he runs a hand through his hair. _Okay, you're going to a new job and you need to make a good impression, what do you wear? Wait, what do you wear as an assistant?_

Suit? Tie? Polo? Denim? Slacks? What kind of shoes?

Fuck, why is adulting so hard?

Somehow, in some way, Sokka puts on a decent-looking outfit, a white button-down covered by a navy blazer, black slacks ending over some dress shoes he dug out of his closet. He does a once over of himself in the mirror and inhales.

"Kat, can you drop me off?" Sokka shouts, knowing she can hear him.

"Sure, just let me- oh."

She pauses when Sokka opens his door at long last, stepping out as he fiddles with his jacket. "Do I button it or leave it, because I really don't know how to do this."

When no one answers, he looks up only to find the three in the room staring. Sokka checks behind him, but there's nothing. "What're you staring at?"

Still, no answer. It's like they're caught in a trance, unmoving. Sokka's face scrunches slightly, still puzzled at what the hell they're looking at. A door opens, and a groggy Toph appears, yawning without a care in the world. 

The spell breaks, releasing its hold on Aang and Suki. "You look good, Sokka."

"Yeah, you look great!"

"Wow, Sokka, you look so amazing in whatever it is you're wearing. Now, can I please get some food?"

He chooses to ignore Toph's comment and beams. Katara, Sokka notices, is still speechless, and doesn't move until he gets closer. 

"Kat?"

She clears her throat. "Y-Yeah, I'll go get my keys."

The drive there is silent, and though Katara tries to be subtle, Sokka can see her flickering glances, the twitch of her lips longing to say something. So, he waits. She doesn't speak until they're in the parking lot, and Sokka unbuckles himself, about to say goodbye-

"You look like Dad, you know."

He freezes, and slowly turns to look back at her.

"I think he'd be proud of you if he could see you. Mom would too." 

"Th-Thanks."

Sokka leans forward to quickly hug his sister, squeezing ever so slightly, then releases her. 

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it."

He smiles, and shuts the door, feeling more confident.

Looking up at that tall, sleek tower against the sky, though, that perhaps shook him a bit. No, you've got this. Okay, Sokka, first day at your new job. Don't screw this up.

* * *

He's...pretty sure he screwed.

**Gaang Gaang**

**B(r)other  
** UGHUFHGFHDKLSNVJEIEEKMD

 **Aang <3**  
Sokka?? U good???

 **B(r)other**  
NO I HATE IT HEREEEEEEEE AAAAAAAA

 **Tomph**  
Why 

**Suki**  
Lemme guess 

You hate Fire Corp?

 **B(r)other  
** BRUHHH YOU DONT EVEN KNO THE HALF OF IT DFLDJFJSDJF

 **Tomph**  
I'm guessing he's taking a long time to type because he's fuming or writing a long ass paragraph

 **B(r)other**  
OK SO FIRST OFF OZAI IS AN ASSHOLE IM GONNA B REAL WITH U HES A LITERAL FLAMIN PIECE OF SHIT THAT CANT SEE OUT HIS OWN ASS AND HIS KIDS ARE KINDA OKAY IG

BUT AZULA IM PRETTY SURE INSULTED ME CAUSE WHEN I DELIVERED SOMETHING TO HER SHE SAID  
put it on my table, intern

WHICH IS RUDE BUT ALSO WHAT THE F U C K IM YOUR BROTHERS ASSISTANT NOT A FUCKIN INTERN

AND THEN OZAI AND AZULAS ASSISTANTS SAID SOME NASTY SHIT LIKE ZUKO DOESNT KEEP ASSISTANTS FOR LONG AND PUT BETS TO SEE HOW LONG ILL LAST IN F R O N T OF ME

AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF ZUKO DIDNT EVEN CARE WHEN I TRIED TO TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED  
WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON AT THIS FUCKING COMPANY AAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Suki**  
Damn that sucks

 **B(r)other**  
KAT JUST TOLD ME TO SHUT UP BC IM PINGING HER PHONE TOO MUCH  
I LOVE YOU KAT BUT I CANT IM PISSED OFF

LEAVE ME BE IM BABY RAGIN 

**Aang <3**  
Have u tried just talking to them  
That always helps

 **B(r)other**  
aang i appreciate u n all but no  
that absolutely will Not help me with this

 **Tomph**  
Rest in pieces shithead you won't be missed

 **Suki**  
That really does suck but if you want  
A Kyoshi instructor position just opened up

 **B(r)other**  
like i said befor a lil weird to b workin with my ex gf  
n isnt kyoshi dojo like an all girls thing

 **Suki**  
True but still, if you need a job

 **B(r)other**  
nahh ill b fine just gotta last for like a month n then quit  
SIGHHHHH

 **Aang <3**  
rip

 **B(r)other**  
ok but like ozais an ass but his son is vv cute ngl

 **Tomph**  
Sokka really went from sad hoe hours to thirsty hoe hours real quick

 **Suki**  
How cute is he from Long Feng to Yue

 **B(r)other  
** a solid nine   
hes like,, lean and pretty and his eyes are golden like who gave you the right  
n he looks soft but also harsh in other ways hello pls teach me ur ways sir  
like touching him will burn you and soothe you at the same time  
gotdamn would swipe right 

**Aang <3**  
That doesn't really make sense you know

 **B(r)other**  
shh let me have this

 **Suki**  
Sokka really said my boss is mean but it's ok cause he's cute

 **B(r)other**  
shhhhhut uppppp

* * *

 **Topher than you** ✓ @TheBlindBandit

I've addressed this before and I'll say it again: yes, I'm ace, and yes, I'm dating someone. This doesn't mean I'm "faking my sexuality", nor am I "baiting" my partner. They're well aware that I'm ace and respect my boundaries, as should you. Just because I don't experience (1/2) 

**Topher than you** ✓ @TheBlindBandit

sexual attraction doesn't mean you should send me DMs saying you can "fix me" or whatever bs you're spewing. I can't change who I am, but you sure as hell can stop messaging me. Stop wasting your time and mine trying to convince me. I am asexual. Stop invalidating me. (2/2)

**not a real person** @h8tr_1032

Replying to @TheBlindBandit

You can't date someone and be asexual or whatever, doesn't your boyfriend want you to like suck his dick or something? I know I would break up with my bitch if she wouldn't lool

**also not a real person** @h8tr_2397

Replying to @TheBlindBandit

wtf what do you mean "don't experience sexual attraction" everyone does?? what a fucking virgin oh my god go get some dick or something to shut your mouth ching chong 

**Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ @Sukithewarrior

Replying to @TheBlindBandit @h8tr_1032 and @h8tr_2397

Stop invalidating my friend. It's incredibly rude to come on her Tweet about her asexuality and further push your outdated, homophobic and racist agenda onto her. 

**The Prettier Sibling** ✓ @KataraIsTired

Replying to @TheBlindBandit @Sukithewarrior and 2 others

Suki is absolutely correct. You have no right to judge Toph since 1) it's her life, 2) she doesn't have to answer to you, and 3) none of this concerns you. Take your disgusting thought process somewhere else.

**not a real person** @h8tr_1032

Replying to @TheBlindBandit @Sukithewarrior and 2 others

Lol chill ladies go back to being in the kitchen or something damn no need to get your panties in a bunch its just my opinion

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @TheBlindBandit @Sukithewarrior and 2 others

Don't you dare start with that misogynistic bs and try and turn it on them. Your opinion was not needed. What you classify as an "opinion" is, in fact, just you expressing your hate. I would be nicer, but since we've gone past basic decency, I'm just going to say it. Fuck. Off.

**not a real person** @h8tr_1032

Replying to @TheBlindBandit @Sukithewarrior and 3 others

wtf dude I'm literally just trying to shut up some women shut upp go have a threesome or some shit whore ass slut goddamn no one asked for your fuckin opinion

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit 

Replying to @TheBlindBandit @Sukithewarrior and 3 others

No. We have a right to speak against your discrimination, especially if it's uncalled for. You, however, don't get to defend yourself, since you came onto Toph's Tweet, read it, and commented the exact thing she was talking about. It's only fair her friends shut you up.

**AAAAng** ✈️⬆️ ✓ @flyingbaldie

Replying to @TheBlindBandit @Sukithewarrior and 3 others

Thank you to everyone who defended Toph. I have blocked these people from my Twitter and our main Twitter, and I strongly suggest you all do the same. Any form of discrimination will not be tolerated by me or my friends, so please think before you speak. 😊

* * *

It's been about a week since Sokka started working at Fire Corp, and nothing has changed. Ozai is still an asshole, Azula still thinks he's an intern, the assistants don't even try to help him, and Zuko's. Well. Prettier than ever but still ignoring Sokka's cries of help.

All in all, being Zuko's assistant isn't that bad, despite some people being less than ideal coworkers. Maybe it's a little stressful, and he does have to run around a lot getting papers and talking to people and so on, but hey, at least he's getting in some exercise. And he gets to socialize, which is like, exactly what an extrovert like him thrives for.

It's also exactly what was needed today, when yet another article came out about the young Fire Corp heir. "Kasai is a homewrecker? Caught leaving Kuroi's home late at night". 

Honestly, it took all of Sokka's strength not to burst into cackles when he read the title. Sure, it might be a little weird he'd gone to Mai's house and gone home late, but they are, after all, long time friends and business partners, if you think about it. And why was a photographer even stalking Mai's house so late? It's not like they're celebrities or something.

Yet, the media were eating up the potential scandal, and Fire Corp Public Affairs were freaking out over it too. They had to scramble and put together a speech to address it, but no, when they published it, the media dismissed it as "fake" and "stitched together." Right, as if their articles were any better.

So, here Sokka is, sitting across from Zuko Kasai himself, a camera pointed at him that would broadcast live to those watching. Though, it was nice being the interviewer and not the interviewee. 

"And we're live, in three, two, one-"

Ms. Hinata nods at him, and Sokka plasters on his camera smile. "Hello, all you viewers watching. I'm Mr. Kasai's assistant, and-"

His voice comes steadily with the hours of practice as a YouTuber, not that these middle-aged, 9 to 5 office workers knew about that. 

"-recently, there's been a few articles that have come out about Mr. Kasai and his involvement with one Mai Kuroi, a well-known Fire Corp investor. They've said that Mr. Kasai and Ms. Kuroi have allegedly been privately seeing each other for reasons unknown, despite Ms. Kuroi supposedly dating Ms. Taohong-"

Sokka raises a brow at the "supposedly". Ms. Hinata shrugs helplessly, and Sokka frowns a little, reading the rest of it through.

"-so, we're here live with the man you've all been talking about, Mr. Kasai." Sokka sweeps his hand to the side. The camera pans to reveal Zuko across from him, who curtly nods. "Mr. Kasai, we've heard so much about you and Ms. Kuroi. Tell us, what is your relationship?"

"Mai's a good friend of mine, she has been for the longest time. I've never seen her as anything more."

"And what do you think of these very _interesting_ articles?"

His lips twitch. "I- They're not valid, that's for sure. Like I said, I would never view Mai that way and I never have."

Zuko's eyes dart to the board next to the camera so he looks like he's speaking to the viewers. "A lot of these pictures fail to capture Ty Lee and Azula also leaving Mai's house, and if you compare the images to the ones on Ty Lee's or Azula's Twitters, you'll see that I'm wearing the same outfit. The time stamps of the photos on Twitter also match up to around the same time the photos from the article were taken."

"What a mouthful!" Sokka grins, hoping to lighten the situation. When Zuko lets a small smile cross his features, eyes squinting a bit, he counts that as a win. He turns back to his cue cards, and almost loses his shit.

Sokka's eyes dart to Ms. Hinata, to Zuko, to the camera, then back to Ms. Hinata. She waves her hand in a "keep going" gesture, and Sokka swallows a lump, camera smile back on.

"And what of M- Ms. Kuroi and Ms. T- Taohong?"

His boss' mood immediately sours, confusion and slowly forming anger hardening his face. "What?"

"Wh- What do-" He can't, but he must. "What do- do you think of- of- of their relationship."

Sokka curls in on himself to brace, and he's right to do so. The rage rolls off of Zuko, darkening his golden eyes into rings of unbridled fury. 

"Their relationship is fine. It's completely natural, and no one else can say if they can or can't date, if they can or can't marry. It's their life." Zuko almost growls. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Kasai, sir, thank you for your time." Sokka squeaks out as professionally as he can muster. 

Finally, finally, the camera cuts, but since the universe is obviously out to get him, Sokka can barely breathe once before Zuko releases his wrath.

"What the actual fuck was that last question?" His anger turns first to Sokka, who holds his hands up and shakes his head vigorously. "You."

"N- no, I- It wasn't- I was just reading-"

Zuko snatches the cue cards from Sokka's trembling hands and flips through them, fanning his raging flame even further.

"Who wrote these cards?" 

No one dares speak up, or they simply can't speak. There's no sound in the makeshift interview station, save for the clock ticking monotonically on the wall. 

A slam. Everyone turns and-

Oh, fuck, it's Ozai.

The fear of being berated and fired increases tenfold, a hundredfold. Everyone averts their gaze to the ground as he walks past until he stops in front of Zuko.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Father." Ozai casts a glance around the room.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Zuko." Out of the corner of Sokka's eyes, he sees Zuko shiver. "Tell me."

"If I may, umm, sir." Why'd you step up, you idiot, now they're looking at you, fuck, fuck, fuck, you can kiss this job goodbye-

"Go ahead."

Sokka clears his throat. "A new article came up about Mr. Kasai and Ms. Kuroi, so we held an impromptu interview to clear the air. Uh, sir."

Please don't fire me, please don't fire me, please don't fire me, please don't fire me-

"Is it cleared, then?"

"Y- Yes, sir."

"Good." Ozai straightens and turns. "At least _some_ of you are capable."

And just as quickly as he appeared, Ozai leaves, taking the stilted, stuffy air with him. At last, everyone heaves a relieved sigh. 

Sokka scans the room, and it looks like everything's okay. He turns to Z- Where is Zuko? He looks around for his boss, but the man had apparently slipped away at some point. Sokka waves at Ms. Hinata, then quickly leaves to search for Zuko.

He finally finds him tucked away in a storage room, surrounded by boxes and door slightly ajar. Sokka peeks through the crack, almost dismissing it, but the tuft of black hair peeking out from behind a box gives him away.

"Um, Mr. Kasai?"

No response.

"Sir?"

Again, nothing.

"Zuko?"

That gets a sigh. Sokka shuts the door but doesn't make a move forward, allowing Zuko some privacy while also giving him time to speak. Finally, he does, barely audible.

"I- I love Mai, I really do. But I don't- I don't love-"

"I know, you don't like her that way-"

"But- But I also- I don't like, umm."

Sokka raises an eyebrow though he knows Zuko can't see him.

"I don't really, uhh, like- like-"

"..Like girls?"

Zuko's head shoots out from behind the box to fearfully stare at Sokka, and those eyes look nothing like they were before. Instead of rage, he's scared. He's no longer teeming with anger, he's nervous, alarmed, panicking, his breathing's unsteady, almost gasping for air- oh, fuck, that's a panic attack.

Sokka throws professional distance to the wind and moves immediately to his side. "Can I touch you?"

At his weak nod, Sokka brings up his arms to carefully wrap around Zuko. He digs his nails into Sokka's shoulders, but Sokka bites his lip to get through the pain.

"Breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth. In, out." 

They stay that way for a while. Sokka doesn't really keep time, but eventually, Zuko's breathing slows, and his hands unclench from their tight grip. 

"Do you want me to get some water?"

Zuko's head shakes, and Sokka nods. He lets Zuko move at his own pace, not wanting to overwhelm or force him.

"That's the first time I've come out to someone that's not close to me."

Sokka looks down at the other man, but his gaze is trained on a broom in the corner. "I don't- I don't really have people my age to, um, to talk to other than my sister and her friends. And I'm only out to them and my uncle."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Zuko finally meets his eyes, and now, there's undeniable relief.

"Thank you, Sokka." Zuko puffs a small laugh. "You know, I didn't expect you to be so..."

"So what? So smart, so bold, so handsome?" Sokka trails off with a grin.

"Emotionally perceptive."

A cackle rips through Sokka's chest, Zuko chuckling softly. "Wow, Mr. Zuko Hasai having a sense of humor? Who would've thought?"

Then, a thought hits Sokka. "Wait, you know who I am?"

Zuko blinks once, twice, then pink begins flooding his face. "I- umm, yes-"

"I thought you didn't know who I was!" Sokka pouts. "I've been working here for a week, and you've never called me by my name. Even Azula calls me intern, which is really-"

"Oh, you meant- right, no, I- I know you're my...assistant..."

Another thought comes to him.

Zuko is close. Very close. Sokka could smell the smoky hint of Zuko, his shampoo or cologne, could hear how Zuko's breathing hitches, could see the way Zuko's eyes reflect the fluorescent light hanging above them into gilded pools of shimmering gold.

Quickly, the both of them scramble away from each other and stand, attempting to slide back into the roles of boss and assistant. Sokka clears his throat as Zuko adjusts his tie. "Right, we- we should get back-"

"Right, right, let's go back."

As they make their way back to Zuko's office, Sokka pulls out his phone.

**Gaang Gaang**

**Kit-Kat Meanie 🌊😡  
** Sokka I saw the interview are you ok

 **Twinkie Softie ✨⬆️  
** Yeah are you alright bro

 **Dirty Meanie 😎👉  
** Did he die or are my messages not loading in

 **Valid Meanie 💪😚  
** Sokka?

zukos not that bad

Yeah, he's not that bad, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hsmhmssmhmhsmm I have no idea what I'm doinggg
> 
> no, the haters replying to Toph's Tweet are **NOT** from the Zukka Discord, I would never do that to anyone in there I love them all
> 
> Also I know I promote it a lot but if you want to join the Zukka Discord, the link is [here](https://discord.gg/wuskmBzmSv)!!


	9. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna overload y'all with a lot of plot so take some stupid Twitter threads :)
> 
> I also realized I haven't really done stuff with the Fire Nation peeps and Zuko's side accounts
> 
> I am just feeding y'all holy fuck enjoy while my motivation lasts

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

omfg yall are nastee 

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for iPhone

263.2k retweets 374.1k likes

**AAAAng** ✈️⬆️ ✓ @flyingbaldie

Replying to @BoomerangBoy

What happened?

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @flyingbaldie

apparently our fans make fics about us,, and some of them are,,,,, Highly Questionable

**Finny the pirate** @finwiley

Replying to @BoomerangBoy and @flyingbaldie

Shitshitshit he found the fanfics aBORT ABORT

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @finwiley

Replying to @finwiley and @flyingbaldie

a lil 2 late to be aborting now but i appreciate ur effort <3

**no cap: ass** @captainstarspangledass

Replying to @BoomerangBoy and @flyingbaldie

theficsarewrittenoutofthegoodnessadinnocenceofourheartsIswear

**Topher than you** ✓ @TheBlindBandit

Replying to @BoomerangBoy

SKDSLJDF YOURE ONLY FINDING OUT NOW?? STOOPID

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @TheBlindBandit

HEY AT LEAST IM NOT AS HORNY AS S O M E PEOPLE 😤😤

**Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ @Sukithewarrior

Replying to @BoomerangBoy and @TheBlindBandit

You just complained to me about "how hot both guys and girls are" and "its literally sooo unfair" and "everyone can fuckin step on me" and "when can i find my special someone so i can choke them. or they choke me. im not picky" an hour ago

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @Sukithewarrior and @TheBlindBandit

i trusted u,,, the utter betrayal,,,,,,,,

**Stronk Suki** 💪😚 ✓ @Sukithewarrior

Replying to @BoomerangBoy and @TheBlindBandit

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Topher than you** ✓ @TheBlindBandit

Replying to @BoomerangBoy and @Sukithewarrior

GET FUCKED HAHAHA

* * *

**Writing, Painting, & More; Lee **@BurningWithPassion

XX/XX/20XX: Rainy Days [image: a canvas, a pair of small rubber boots, and a worn umbrella lean against a wall. The canvas is an illustration of a rainy day, greys adorning the surface. A woman and a small child stand out in the midst of the falling raindrops, both dressed in warm colors contrasting the monotone background. The woman holds the child's hand as they splash around, not a care in the world.]

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for Android

183.7k retweets 237k likes

**António** @andress

Replying to @BurningWithPassion

Something about Lee's paintings just seem so...real. It's amazing what he can do

**L.K** @LegitKami

Replying to @BurningWithPassion

Wow 😳😳😳 Lee is so talented I'm amazed

**miccrowavve** @Eggo_Roll

Replying to @BurningWithPassion

Nice 👍

* * *

**Ty Lee** 😚❤️ @TyWhee

Girl's Night!!! 🤩🍹✨✨✨ [image: Ty Lee holds a Bad Ass Barbie cocktail to the camera, a cherry caught between her teeth. Azula clinks her own Ruby-Red martini against Ty Lee's. In the background, Mai and Zuko seem deep in conversation, two amber liquids resting on the table before them.] 

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for Galaxy S9

183.6k retweets 254k likes

**Fran the Lesban** @pdund

Replying to @TyWhee

oooo looks good 

**Lukas babey** @Λύκος

Replying to @TyWhee

Mai and Zuko tho 👀👀👀??

**Zuzu** ✓ @ZukoKasai

Replying to @TyWhee and @Λύκος

No.

**Lala** ✓ @AzulaKasai

Replying to @TyWhee

I liked this bar, they didn't hold back the vodka

**Ty Lee** 😚❤️ @TyWhee

Replying to @AzulaKasai

We can go back the next time you guys are off!! 😊

* * *

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

Reasons why Sokka and Blue should be together/are together: a thread

Okay, I know Sokka and Blue have barely interacted with each other but!! All the signs are there if you look close enough. 

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter Web App

193.2k retweets 265k likes

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

One: How close they were in their video

Sure Aang acted close to him, but it is Aang after all, he can kind of just befriend anyone on the spot. But what's weird is that BLUE, our awkward boy, made the first jab, meaning he was A: comfortable with Sokka, or B: flirting with him.

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

Two: Sword fighting 

I know swords are literally Blue's thing and Sokka made his sword himself, but swordfighting is so inherently gay I can't see both of them not being incredibly homosexual towards each other (plus Sokka is confirmed to be bisexual so 👀)

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

Three: Blue watches the Gaang's videos

This shouldn't be a reason, but Blue knew the name of Sokka's sword, which he's only said in his own videos, and therefore, Blue not only probably watches the Gaang, he also watches Sokka's videos

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

Four: the songs they listened to 

My Chemical Romance?? KillRadio???? Hello??????? Especially since they listened to "Teenagers" like,,,, need I say more

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

Five: Sokka's panic

I don't really remember what he said, but I think he was stumbling between praising Blue and calling him shit, stumbling between calling him temperature hot and physically hot and like, he got competitive when Blue said "one point, Blue" sooo

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

Six: them wrestling

when they fell to the floor,, and wrestled to pin each other,, Sokka saying "I refuse to lose",, and then losing,, Blue holding his swords to Sokka's throat,, them panting there for a few seconds,, Blue helping Sokka get up after,, these men are Gay 

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

Seven: Sokka's flirting

Yeah Sokka flirts with everyone, sure, but "I wouldn't mind your naked rear choking me"??? Oh my godd that is one of the most obvious clues as to why they should be/or are together 

**It me, bitches** @daimondiamond

So, anyway, TL;DR, Sokka and Blue should be/are together if you've watched their video and you can't convince me otherwise. Thank you.

**Sophie the snacc** @SnickX13

Replying to @SnickX13

YES DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY 

**Mickeyyyyy** @aceanarchy

Replying to @daimondiamond

Thank you, oh my god, I thought I was going insane when no one else talked about the tension between these two

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon** 🐲 @JasmineDragon

Try our new drink, Blueberry Blast! It's black tea mixed with sugar and blended blueberries! [image: a mahogany drink sits on a table, blueberries and a straw inside. A tea bag rests in the foreground with a pitcher in the background.]

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter Web App

265k retweets 327.1k likes

**I said jellyfish supremacy** @Ninoa

Replying to @JasmineDragon

That looks really good wow

**Chloe Bourgeois is big gae** @FriedChickening

Replying to @JasmineDragon

If it’s anything like your Cinnamon Splash, I’ll be sure to try it!

**Nao :D** @the.avatars.tea

Replying to @JasmineDragon

I know where I’m going next time I’m thirsty 😋

**Nao :D** @the.avatars.tea

Replying to @JasmineDragon

Also how’s Lu Ten and Druk

**The Jasmine Dragon** 🐲 @JasmineDragon

Replying to @the.avatars.tea

Currently, Lu Ten is struggling with putting together the new blender and Druk is weaving between his legs trying to trip him

**Nao :D** @the.avatars.tea

Replying to @JasmineDragon

Aww give them both my best wishes

**The Jasmine Dragon** 🐲 @JasmineDragon

Replying to @the.avatars.tea

Thank you! (One needs it more than the other)

* * *

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Guess who I ran into during my morning run? [image: Aang's waving at the camera, dressed in an orange dri-fit shirt and Nike shorts with leggings underneath. He's slightly sweaty but seems unaffected by it, beaming merrily.]

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for Android

253.2k retweets 533.8k likes 

**AAAAng** ✈️⬆️ ✓ @flyingbaldie

Replying to @BlueSpirit

It was fun running into you Blue :D I didn't know you lived around here!

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Replying to @flyingbaldie

My uncle's the one who lives here, actually. I stayed over for the night.

**AAAAng** ✈️⬆️ ✓ @flyingbaldie

Replying to @BlueSpirit

:0000 Is that why you had cat hair on your pants? 👀

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Replying to @flyingbaldie

...well shit 

***I am Looking*** @Charlotte

Replying to @BlueSpirit and @flyingbaldie

BLUE('s uncle?) HAS A CAT IM CRYNIG ILOBEUOUSIRD

**A- A- Asami <3 **@izzthicc

Replying to @BlueSpirit and @flyingbaldie

WE GONNA IGNORE THE FACT THAT BLUE AND AANG KNOW EACH OTHER?? LIKE,,, K N O W EACH OTHER KNOW EACH OTHER SCREAMING

**Ethereal. Bisexual. Ewa.** @ringostah

Replying to @BlueSpirit @flyingbaldie and @izzthicc

d- does this mean- Aang- does Aang KNOW what Blue looks like? 😳🍵🍵

**AAAAng** ✈️⬆️ ✓ @flyingbaldie

Replying to @BlueSpirit @izzthicc and @ringostah

Not telling! ;PP

**Ethereal. Bisexual. Ewa.** @ringostah

Replying to @BlueSpirit @flyingbaldie and @izzthicc

HE DOES FUCKFUKFUCKEOLJFEJ JUST TELL US- IS HE HOT?

**AAAAng** ✈️⬆️ ✓ @flyingbaldie

Replying to @BlueSpirit @izzthicc and @ringostah

😗😏🤭🤐😜🤗

**The Blue Spirit** @BlueSpirit

Replying to @flyingbaldie @izzthicc and @ringostah

Aang.

**AAAAng** ✈️⬆️ ✓ @flyingbaldie

Replying to @BlueSpirit @izzthicc and @ringostah

WHOOPS GOTTA RUN HAHA

* * *

**Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko**

**Mai  
**So how was the interview

 **Ty Lee  
**Just be glad you didnt see it! 😶

 **Mai  
**Was it really that horrible

It wasn't that bad.

 **Ty Lee  
**???? you literally got mad at the guy interviewing you????? 🤔

I wasn't mad at him per se.  
I just got mad that he said that homophobic line.

 **Mai  
** That wasn't his fault though was it  
He was told to say those things

Like Azula

Oh. I guess you're right.

 **Ty Lee  
** Ofc were right silly! 😌  
Now more about that interviewer,,, 😏

What about him?

 **Mai  
**She's asking about your opinion on him idiot

He's a really good assistant I guess?

 **Ty Lee  
**WAIT WAIT IS THIS THE ASSISTANT AZULA WAS TALKING ABOUT 😯

 **Mai  
**Oh I think you might be right

What did Azula say?

Hello?

I can see that you've read this.

Answer me.

 **Ty Lee  
**Oops sorry Zuko talking to you guys separately is hard 😅

It's fine, I understand.  
So what did my sister say?

 **Ty Lee  
**Dont worry about it! 😁

I'm worrying.

 **Mai  
**She was talking about how you haven't fired him yet

And maybe that you like him

 **Ty Lee  
**Babe! 😠

 **Mai  
**What

 **Ty Lee  
**Azula said not to! 😤

 **Mai  
**When have I ever listened to Azula

 **Ty Lee  
** Thats true I guess... 😐  
Omg did Zuko die? 😱

 **Mai  
**I mean maybe

I do not like him.

 **Ty Lee  
** Well since the cats out of the bag! 😺  
You do like him dont you? 👀

No, I don't.  
I just think he's a good assistant

And he's good at comforting.

 **Ty Lee  
**What does THAT mean? 👁️👄👁️

It means what it means.

 **Mai  
**Spill it gay 

You're gay too!

 **Mai  
**Well I have a girlfriend so

You can't use that to win an argument every time.

 **Mai  
** I will until you finally get a boyfriend  
Now stop trying to change the conversation  
Tell us

Fine.  
So I got mad at my assistant, Sokka.  
Then my dad came in.

 **Mai  
**Oh

 **Ty Lee  
**You okay babe? 🙁

Yeah, I am.  
Anyway, I ran from that mess.  
But Sokka found me.

 **Mai  
**Bathroom, storage, or stairs

Storage.

 **Ty Lee  
**Zuko... 😭

I told you, it's fine.

 **Mai  
**...because of Sokka?

Yes.

 **Ty Lee  
**Omg! 😉

Whatever you’re thinking, no.

 **Ty Lee  
**🙁

 **Mai  
**Stop making my girlfriend sad 

IM THE ONE GETTING BULLIED HERE  
This is homophobic.

 **Mai  
**Shut up and continue

So Sokka found me and figured out I was.  
You know.

 **Mai  
** I can’t believe you have no problem saying we’re home of phobic  
But have issues saying gay

 **Ty Lee  
**Its ok babe he has internalized homophobia 😃

.....

 **Ty Lee  
**😘  
So what did he do after he found out? Hes bi right? 👀

Yes, he’s bi.  
He calmed me down from my panic attack.

 **Mai  
** You had a panic attack about someone finding out you’re gay  
And yet you still refuse to get therapy

Stop attacking me I know I have problems.

 **Ty Lee**  
"Problems" 🙄  
it's called trauma and mental illness babe 😗

Okay, fine, but what do I do about Sokka?

 **Mai**  
Just see where you go with it

If you get attracted to him, see if he likes you back  
If you don't, then don't  
Easy

 **Ty Lee**  
God babe youre so hot when you use logic 😳

 **Mai**  
We are literally cuddling right now

 **Ty Lee**  
So you dont wanna kiss me 🥺

 **Mai**  
I didn't say that

 **Ty Lee**  
😚😚😚

🤢🤢

 **Mai**  
Again, at least I have a girlfriend

* * *

**The Gaang** ✓ @GaangTwitter

Wow thank you all so much for 1 billion views on our YouTube channel!! You guys are absolutely insane!!!!!

XX:XX XM ⋅ XX XX, 20XX ⋅ Twitter for iPhone

1.2m retweets 1.7m likes

**Chocolate pog** @Cacaogirl

Replying to @GaangTwitter

omg congratulations you deserve it

**Yana yana yo** @filipinyana

Replying to @GaangTwitter

DJLSFHJGDJ CONGRATS

**Angst, Love (Ellis)** @Mr.Sebastian

Replying to @GaangTwitter

What're you planning to do for it??

**The Gaang** ✓ @GaangTwitter

Replying to @Mr.Sebastian

Probably going to do a live ;D

**The Prettier Sibling** ✓ @KataraIsTired

Replying to @GaangTwitter and @Mr.Sebastian

Sokka pls use your personal when replying to stuff, we've gone over this before

**The Handsomer Sibling** 😘 ✓ @BoomerangBoy

Replying to @GaangTwitter @Mr.Sebastian and @KataraIsTired

fiiiine kat ur no fun :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this ended up involving a lot of plot that'll come up later whoops :P
> 
> Everyone's stats seem so high lmaoo whatever
> 
> Zukka Discord: [here](https://discord.gg/wuskmBzmSv)!


	10. "A Quick Gaang Rundown" Transcript

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this because my motivation to finish the next chapter has just been... evading me and I really wanted to post something for this fic this month

[Their intro plays, along with short clips of the video. It cuts to black, then opens with Aang, Katara, and Sokka sitting on a couch, Suki in a loveseat, and Toph on the floor.]

AANG: Welcome to a quick rundown of the entire Gaang!

[They all clap.]

AANG: Do I go first?

[Aang points at himself, and Katara nods.]

KATARA: Sure, Aang.

AANG: Great! So, I'm Aang Gyatso. Uh, what else should I say?

KATARA: How about what kind of videos you upload?

AANG: Okay! I like posting meditation videos because I used to be a monk! That's how I earned these tattoos!

[Aang gestures at the blue arrows on his head and hands.]

AANG: Oh, and I do cool tricks, like this-

[Aang gets up and begins to climb on the table before them.]

KATARA: Wait, Aang, no-

[...]

AANG: Katara said i can't showcase my tricks right now-

SOKKA: Because she's a wet blanket-

[Katara smacks Sokka's shoulder.]

SOKKA: Ow! That hurt!

KATARA: Good. Continue, Aang.

AANG: So I'll just tell you! I skateboard and bike as a hobby, but now I do tricks for you guys to see! I've had my skateboard for as long as I can remember and my bike was a present from my monastery. Should I say anything else?

SUKI: What's your real life job outside of giving Katara heart attacks?

AANG: I don't give Katara heart attacks! Do I?

[Katara shrugs.]

KATARA: Sometimes. I worry for you.

AANG: Oh, sorry, love. Anyway, I majored in aviation engineering in college because I find planes cool! Am I done?

[Toph cups her hands around her mouth and shouts.]

TOPH: Lame, twinkle toes!

KATARA: Moving on! Anyone want to go next? Suki?

[Suki nods.]

SUKI: Sure. I'm Suki Zhanshi, an instructor at Kyoshi Dojo and a freelance makeup artist. For my videos, I show you some basic defense movements, makeup stuff, and I'm normally the one behind the camera when we go out and make videos.

SOKKA: So basically, she's a badass queen with range.

SUKI: Thanks, Sokka.

KATARA: Sokka, you want to go next?

SOKKA: Why? Scared I'm gonna show you up if I go last- ow! Stop slapping me!

KATARA: Just introduce yourself.

[Sokka sticks his tongue out at Katara and she does it back.]

SOKKA: Fine. Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! I'm Sokka Aput, your local amateur food critic and gym rat! Oh, and I guess I'm currently an unemployed spokesperson and architect, that's cool too.

[Toph boos and does a thumbs down sign.]

TOPH: Boo! Get off the stage! That was even lamer than Aang's!

SOKKA: Uh, rude. Lamer isn't even a word.

TOPH: Then I'll make it a word and put it in a dictionary.

SOKKA: You can't even read a dictionary-

KATARA: Okay, how about you go next, Toph?

[Toph jumps up and slams a foot on the table, pointing directly at the camera. Aang gets up too and walks off screen.]

TOPH: Alright, listen up! You're about to be wowed by me! You may know me as Toph Wending, daughter of Wending Co. or you may know me as The Blind Bandit on multiple gaming platforms. Either way, I'm more famous than all of you, so suck it!

KATARA: Toph, no.

TOPH: Toph, yes.

[Toph sits back down as Katara shakes her head.]

KATARA: Anyway, guess I'm last. I'm Katara Aput, an aspiring doctor, and I make videos on basic first aid and things like that! I-

[A blur of white appears in the video, Aang reappearing behind it.]

AANG: Wait, Appa-

KATARA: Appa! Wh-

TOPH: What's he doing-

SOKKA: Appa, stop-

SUKI: Grab his collar-

[...]

[Aang joins Toph on the floor and both are petting a clumber spaniel with markings in the vague shape of an arrow on its head.]

KATARA: Sorry about that, Appa was supposed to be in the other room until we finished. 

[Katara shoots a look at Aang. He puts his hands up defensively.]

AANG: Sorry, Katara! I thought he was lonely and wanted company!

SOKKA: I think Momo's lonelier than Appa, you should go check on him, Aang.

AANG: Really? I'll go get him!

KATARA: Aang, wait-

[Aang rushes off screen before she can stop him.]

KATARA: You just had to mention Momo, didn't you?

SOKKA: You know I had to do 'em. Wait, don't slap me again-

[...]

All five of them are on the floor, surrounding Appa. A grey and white cockatiel rests on Aang’s shoulder, chattering to himself.]

KATARA: Well, now that Appa and Momo are out here, how about we talk about our pets? Aang?

[Aang squishes Appa’s face between his hands and faces him towards the camera, causing the cockatiel to startle and flap his wings.]

AANG: This is Appa! I got him not long before we started our channel, but he didn't appear until the third or fourth video!

[Appa barks.]

SOKKA: I remember that. He knocked me over to lick me and you guys were too busy laughing to help.

KATARA: Come on, Sokka, it wasn't that bad.

SOKKA: Yes, it was that bad! I took three showers trying to get dog smell out of my hair!

AANG: Hey! Appa does not stink!

[Aang hugs Appa to his chest. Appa licks his chin.]

SOKKA: Yes he does, but not as much as Momo-

[Aang gasps, and takes his hands off Appa to cup Momo, who squawks.]

AANG: Take that back! Momo is a good boy-

SOKKA: He's staring at me right now! Look at him, probably plotting how to kill all of us and gain our fame and fortune with that parrot beak of his-

AANG: Cockatiel.

[Sokka scoffs.]

SOKKA: Parrot, cockatiel, whatever, birds are evil. This is why we have Tui and La, they're the only ones who appreciate me.

SUKI: Didn't La almost die when Katara went to that out-of-city assembly?

[There's a beat of silence as Katara turns around to face Sokka.]

KATARA: Sokka.

[Sokka waves his hands around.]

SOKKA: I told you that in complete confidence, Suki! Katara, wait, please-

KATARA: I'm not mad. Just disappointed.

[Aang ducks behind Appa.]

AANG: Somehow disappointed Katara is scarier than angry Katara.

[Katara turns to Suki.]

KATARA: How's Unagi, Suki?

SUKI: He's doing pretty well. For those of you who don't know, Unagi is an eel who lives at Kyoshi Dojo.

SOKKA: When we visited for the first time, Aang asked if he could ride Unagi.

[Everyone except for Aang laughs.]

AANG: Unagi's so big though! He looked big enough for me to ride him-

TOPH: Did he get to ride Unagi?

KATARA: No, of course not! 

TOPH: Damn.

[...]

KATARA: So, should we talk about anything else?

AANG: Not really? Oh, um, how about our sexualities and stuff?

SUKI: Good idea, too many guys keep asking if I’m single and ready to mingle. I’m a lesbian, Harold.

SOKKA: I thought you were American.

[They all laugh.]

SUKI: I am actually a lesbian, so if all you dudes would kindly stop trying to get in my pants, that would be amazing.

KATARA: I’m bisexual, and so is-

SOKKA: Moi! I guess you could say, it’s bi-ological. 

[Sokka finger guns at the camera as Katara facepalms.]

TOPH: Ignoring that horrible joke, I’m asexual.

AANG: And I’m pan! 

KATARA: As most of you already know, Aang and I have been dating for a couple years now!

[The two move to hold hands, smiling at each other.]

SOKKA: And the rest of us have been forced to watch them kiss and be gross-

KATARA: You helped us get together, Sokka.

SOKKA: I’m allowed to be disgusted.

SUKI: Anyway, aren’t you seeing someone, Toph?

SOKKA & AANG: Ooooooooh-

[Toph chops the back of Aang’s neck and steps on Sokka’s foot. The two boys wince in pain.]

TOPH: I guess. We’ve only been on one date, but I guess they're cool. 

SUKI: And Sokka and I are single.

[Sokka pretends to cry into his elbow, Aang patting his back comfortingly.]

SOKKA: I’m just so lonely, sob sob-

KATARA: Stop that.

[Sokka lifts his head up to pout at the camera. Katara rolls her eyes.]

SOKKA: Even my sister is mean to me. Oh, cruel world, who do you hate me so?

KATARA: Drama queen.

[...]

SUKI: How about we talk about some videos we might do in the future?

KATARA: Sure. Want to go first, Suki?

SUKI: Alright. I’m planning to make a series where I do all of the Gaang’s makeup-

SOKKA: Oh, hell yes, I been waiting for this one-

SUKI: And maybe a video where I do Kyoshi warrior makeup on willing volunteers?

[Sokka’s hand shoots into the air. Suki looks around, pretending not to notice it.]

SOKKA: Oh please Suki, pick me, you know how much clout I can get from that? Suki, Suki please-

[Toph raises her hand.]

SUKI: Toph? Would you like to?

TOPH: Sure, we haven’t done a video together in a long time.

SOKKA: Guys please, I want to join in-

SUKI: Anyone else? No?

SOKKA: Suki, I’m raising my hand-

SUKI: Alright, I guess only Toph will be joining me.

SOKKA: This is literal bullying.

[...]

KATARA: Well, that's a wrap! Anyone have any closing statements?

SOKKA: Make sure to subscribe to our channel and follow us on other social media platforms! Gaang out!

TOPH: Way to sound like a real YouTuber, nerd.

[The video cuts, playing their outro as a link to their channel and latest video appear.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this transcript is of an old video done before the events of A YouTube and Twitter Romance.
> 
> Zukka Discord: [here](https://discord.gg/wuskmBzmSv)!


End file.
